


What Could Have Been

by TheDeadMasquerade



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Femslash, Multi, Sexual Content, and nick fury is bonnie's daddy and don't try to deny it, bonbon and nadia gonna be bffs, bonnie is all sorts of things, canon and au storylines, crossovers, crossroads demon is one, friendships, oh so many au's, relationships of all sorts, songfics, tags will be updated as chapters will be, the potential of bonnie bennett is explored and nothing is off limits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 29,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadMasquerade/pseuds/TheDeadMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unconnected one shots based around Bonnie Bennett. Multiple Bonnie pairings including crossovers and femslash. Rated K-E.<br/>Requests welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final Goodbyes: Bonnie & Liv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Final Goodbyes  
> Pairing: Bonnie & Liv  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: Liv needs to say goodbye before she leaves for good  
> Word Count: 1,386

“Liv, come on,” Luke ushered his twin who was taking her sweet time getting her crap into the car. “We got to get out of here before they come after us.”

Liv was dragging her feet with what was supposed to be their quick getaway, there was something stopping her from joining her brother in the car and getting the hell out of town before the vampire’s came to them for more help. The traveller’s spell had failed which means one of the doppelganger’s were dead, it was only a matter of time before the other one came after them to fix their mess.

“Liv!” Luke called from the front of the car.

Liv let out a silent curse when _her_ face popped into her mind. God, ever since the night she helped her when Enzo took a chunk out of her neck she couldn’t erase the girl from her damn mind.

The blonde witch pulled her phone from her pocket and opened up a new message, adding in the number she hated herself for memorising.

_I need to see you. Campus park. Alone. Now._

She chewed the inside of her cheek as she hesitated to press send. Liv knew as soon as Bonnie got that text she would assume that she had some kind of way to help her and the last thing Liv wanted to do was get her hopes up. She just really needed to see her one last time so she sent the message and let out a heavy breath and put her phone back in her pocket. She knew Bonnie wouldn’t text her back but she did know she’d meet her.

“Seriously, Liv!” Luke called out again and Liv groaned. “You’re the one who was pushing for us to get the hell out of here and now you want to drag your feet?”

“Luke, shut the hell up! There’s something I need to do before we go,” she growled. “And besides with you driving it’s not like it’ll make much difference,” she added in an annoyed murmur. Her brother drove like an old nanna. A threat on their life still wouldn’t make him break the speed limit.

Liv stalked away from the car and from her brother and headed towards the park. They were all here, that’s why Luke was so desperate to get the hell away from here. She ran a hand through her stray curls and kept a look out for any of the vampires and for her.

By the time Liv got there, _she_ was already there.

She let out another curse when her heart started beating fast at the sight of her and what Liv was going to say. She hadn’t exactly thought this through before she sent the text to Bonnie but she was right about what the other girl would assume.

Liv almost cringed at the hopeful look that crossed Bonnie’s face when she saw her approaching.

“Get that thought out of your head, Bonnie, I already told you there is no spell,” Liv snapped, being harsher than she intended and she instantly regrated it at the look that fell upon Bonnie’s face. Liv sighed and stopped walking when she was less than two feet away from the Anchor. “I’m sorry,” she apologised and wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort the other girl. To keep herself from doing so she stuffed her hands in the pocket of her jacket. “But it’s true.”

Bonnie shook her head. “Why’d you want to see me?”

Again, Liv bit down on the inside of her cheek. Why did she want to see her?

“I never got the chance to tell you goodbye,” Liv started softly, her heart nearly breaking when she noticed Bonnie’s eyes. Those green eyes used to be filled with kindness and fierceness now showed nothing but a broken girl, one done fighting. Liv only wished she got the chance to meet Bonnie when she was a witch. “I’ll be honest, I don’t know why I wanted to see you but I know that I needed to see you one last time.”

Bonnie remained silent and Liv realised that it probably wasn’t a good idea to talk about her impending death.

“I wish things could have been different for us, Bonnie,” she confessed. “If we had met when you were still a witch things would have gone very differently.”

“You mean you wouldn’t have deceived me by pretending to be a newbie witch?” Bonnie questioned with annoyance and folded her arms across her chest. “You made me out to be a fool then mocked me at every chance you got.”

Liv felt the corner of her mouth tug up in a half smile. “It would have gone the opposite, actually,” she told her. “I would have taught you. You had only been practicing magic for a short while compared to me, I’ve been doing it since I was a child and while you come from a stronger bloodline, there is still so much you could have learnt that I could have taught you.”

The Bennett bloodline was infamous among the witches, both Luke and Liv remembered stories their coven would tell of the Bennett women but if she were honest, Bonnie was a letdown. She thought Bonnie would be stronger, even without magic Liv at least thought there’d be some kind of vibe around her that would demand respect but nothing. At first Liv found her to be rather pathetic. Then saw (and experienced) for herself how Bonnie was treated by vampires and how willing she was to let another of her kind endure what she obviously used to.

Unlike herself and Luke, Bonnie didn’t have a strong witch presence in her life to teach her the way and instead all she had were vampires and a demanding vampire groupie doppelganger friend so in a way Liv understood why Bonnie was the way she was.

“You could have joined our Coven.”

“It’s no use dwelling on what could have been,” Bonnie dismissed with a shrug. “What’s done is done and I’ve accepted what’s going to happen to me.”

“So you’re saying that you’ve never once thought what it’d be like –what you’d be like if you had done things differently?” Liv questioned her, head cocking to the side slightly.

“Of course I have but given what’s happening to me right now, it’s not going to do me any good to fantasise about what I could have done to give myself a better outcome,” she responded. “What’s done is done, I’m going to die tonight and there is nothing I can do about it.”

“Well, technically you’re already dead,” Liv smirked.

“Then after tonight I’m really going to be dead and I don’t even know what that means or how it’s going to happen.”

Liv’s smirk slowly dropped as she felt the sympathy rising, Bonnie might have tried to hide it but Liv could see the fear in her green eyes. It was like a beacon. She was absolutely terrified.

“I wish there was something I could do to help you, Bonnie, I really do,” she said softly and didn’t try to stop herself when she reached for her, her hands taking Bonnie’s and unfolding them and laced her fingers with hers.

“We might have a plan so…” Bonnie trailed off but there was no hope in her voice as she realised that this really was the end for her.

“A plan that will help the others,” Liv finished for her. “But not one to help you.”

“I’ve accepted it.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to like it.”

Liv watched as Bonnie looked down at their fingers entwined together before slowly bringing her eyes back to hers.

“You should go,” Bonnie told her. “Stefan’s dead and no doubt they’ll end up ringing you and your brother to do something about it.”

Liv nodded her head, her curls falling around her face like a curtain. She pushed them back, letting go of Bonnie’s hands and shoving hers back in the pocket of her jacket.

“I’m sorry that this is how it ends for you,” she said honestly. “You deserved better than this.”

Bonnie gave her a small but sincere smile, a sight Liv would commit to memory for the rest of her days.

“Goodbye, Liv.”

“Goodbye, Bonnie.”


	2. Apology: Bonnie & Elijah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Apology  
> Paring: Bonnie & Elijah  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: Elijah apologises for the part he played in her mother’s death. Set immediately after 3x15  
> Word Count: 925

Bonnie arrived home in the very early hours of the morning but only after Caroline had finally convinced Bonnie to leave Abby’s side for at least an hour to clear her head and maybe get a bit of rest. It was hard of her to leave her mother –still dead- behind and risk not being there when she awoke but Caroline assured her she’d ring her immediately if Abby woke up ahead of schedule.

That had given her mind just a little bit of peace but right now a little seemed like a lot.

Just as Bonnie pulled her keys from her bag she heard a rush of wind, a sound she had become very familiar with after vampires became such a large part of her life. Bonnie rolled her eyes, figuring that it was just Stefan coming to apologise and express his guilt for what he did along with his brother. It pissed her off that he was no doubt here to clear his own conscious and score points with Elena instead of actually trying to mend things with her.

Why would he anyway? She’s only saved his life countless times and he only cornered her in the basement of the Witch House and nearly forced his blood down her throat…Sometimes Bonnie found herself preferring Damon’s blatant disrespect rather than Stefan acting like he cared when it was obvious he didn’t.

But when Bonnie looked up into the glass window of the front door she saw neither Salvatore standing behind her and instead stood a Mikaelson, Elijah to be exact. Not that that was any better in her opinion.

“What are you doing here?” she questioned him as she turned to face the well-dressed Original vampire, arms folded across her chest. “Have you come to finish the job? Was my mother getting her neck snapped not enough for you and your demented family?”

She knew all about the little ultimatum Elijah gave to the Salvatore’s – either sever the Bennett line or Rebekah kills Elena and Elena just couldn’t wait to tell Bonnie to try and clear the Salvatore name which sure as hell wouldn’t be happening any time soon. They were officially on her shit list and they could stay there for a while.

“My intention was not to cause you or your family pain, Bonnie but to protect my own, something that I’m sure you can relate to. However, I do sincerely apologise for what you and your mother are going through,” he said in a voice so calm and collected that made Bonnie’s blood boil.

“Well, you can take that apology and shove it, Elijah, I don’t want it or need it,” she replied with an icy stare.

Who the hell did he think he was coming to her house after what he made those assholes do to her and her mother? The fucking nerve of these Original vampires made Bonnie seethe.

“Just leave,” she said tiredly, the exhausting day she had finally catching up to her. “You have nothing to prove to me, I’m not Elena and I don’t give a damn about who you are or who you pretend to be.”

She wanted him to leave. All she wanted was to grab a shower then get back to Abby before she woke up. She didn’t want Caroline to have to explain what had happened to her, her friend had done enough just by letting Bonnie bring Abby to her house instead of possibly having to explain her mother’s presence to her father if he came home early.

“I regret what had to happen tonight and whether you accept my apology or not, I am being sincere,” he went to take a step forward but her glare stopped him and he was smart enough not to push her.

“You couldn’t have just put all your thoughts and feelings into a letter for me?”

She’d love to burn it then maybe use her magic to put it back together then burn it again.

“I believed that I owed you a face to face apology,” he explained. “Letters can be so easily lost,” he added, a hint of a teasing smile playing on his lips as if he knew what she’d do with his letter.

Bonnie remained silent and still, not moving an inch. She didn’t want to accept his apology but she didn’t want to reject it either, she knew what holding grudges did to people and even in the darkness she could see the sincerity in his eyes. While she would never forgive him for giving the Salvatore’s a decision that really had only one choice for them, it was still the Salvatore’s –Damon specifically- that snapped her mother’s neck and she’d be lucky to get an actual, sincere apology from those two without Elena having to force them to do it.

“Is that all?” she asked him and unfolded her arms and shoved them into her jacket pockets. “It’s been a long day, I’m exhausted and I still need to get back to my mother before she wakes up and freaks out.”

Elijah gave a single nod of his head. “I do hope that one day I may earn your forgiveness for the part I played in this evening’s event.”

“I wouldn’t hold your breath on it,” she replied truthfully then paused for a moment. She bit down on her lip before she added, “But I appreciate the thought.”

With that, Bonnie turned around, unlocked the door and walked inside, not caring whether or not Elijah was still standing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add an AN on the last chapter but all it was going to say that if you have a request just leave it in a review or a PM. Crossovers (if I’m familiar with them)/Femslash/anything is welcome, smut/fluff/dark whatever, if there is a certain storyline you want make sure you add that too, it can be hard to do requests when I don’t know what you want to read about for that pairing. I may not get around to doing them all but I will certainly try.


	3. A Witch She Can Trust: Bonnie & Rebekah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Witch She Can Trust  
> Pairing: Bonnie/Rebekah (Platonic)  
> Rating: K  
> Word Count: 327  
> Summary: AU – Bonnie never died and is still a witch and Rebekah needs a witch she can trust to cast a cloaking spell on her and her niece.

Bonnie walked into the diner, eyes scanning over the few patrons here at this hour before stopping on their target, a blonde in the very back, cradling a baby close to her chest. She sat down across from her and took a small satin pouch from her bag and placed it in the middle of the table that contained Rebekah’s daylight ring and a tiny silver bracelet with a lapis plated M she assumed stood for Mikaelson.

It was the one thing Rebekah would always have on her no matter what and personal objects made cloaking spells all the more stronger.

“It’s done,” Bonnie said, eyes flickering down to the little baby she couldn’t believe was Klaus’ child. “No one’s going to find you or her.”

Rebekah looked up with a soft smile on her face and with one hand opened the pouch and removed her ring, sliding back on her finger. “Thank you, Bonnie,” she said sincerely. “You didn’t have to do this so really, thank you.”

Rebekah knew the difference she and her brother had and she was worried that because of that Bonnie wouldn’t help but she still had to ask. The Original couldn’t think of another witch she felt she could trust, even if the two of them barely spoke words to each other back in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. “Klaus and I may have our difference – hell who am I kidding? We hate each other,” she started and Rebekah snickered, “but his child is innocent.”

Rebekah looked back down at the little bundle in her arms. “She is.”

“She’s beautiful,” Bonnie commented with a small smile as she looked at the little Mikaelson then back up at Rebekah and she immediately felt sorry for anyone who tried to bring harm to this child with her fierce crazy aunt looking out for her. “Klaus did a good thing in giving her to you,” she said. “Maybe there’s hope for him yet.”


	4. Family Duties: Bonnie & Nick Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Family Duties  
> Pairing: Bonnie Bennett and Nick Fury (Nick is Bonnie’s father so not really a pairing)  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 1, 627  
> Crossover: The Vampire Diaries/Marvel Universe  
> Setting: Post-Avengers. Coulson never got brought back to life because he never died!  
> Prompt: Bonnie/Fury - Nick really does love her, bonus for Coulson  
> I apologise in advance if Nick Fury is OOC in this. I tried! This was also something I wrote a while ago but only posted it to tumblr.

“Dad, you can’t do this!” Bonnie nearly pleaded with her father and used her magic to push his gun away before he could grab it. Not that it would do much against who he had in mind. Unless of course it was one of those top secret weapons he’s been working on since that attack in New Mexico he told her about or loaded with wooden bullets (doubtful).

“The Hell I can’t!” he retorted and instead of fighting his daughter for his weapon he pulled out his backup. “Those leeches have put you through hell and I’ll be damned if I sit idly by and do nothing while they continue to terrorise other innocent people.”

And more importantly continue to hurt his daughter.

“Do you even know anything about vampires?” she questioned him and followed him throughout the house. “Do you know that guns will do nothing and they can snap your neck so quickly that you wouldn’t even know what happened?”

Bonnie did not want to lose another family member to vampires.

“I can deal with them, dad, I have been for the last two years,” she said. “I don’t need you to come in after all that time and start playing the overprotective father.”

Her father had only discovered the existence of the supernatural in Mystic Falls in the last few days. He’s always been aware of her heritage but the vampires and werewolves in same town she grew up in he was not and she had mad damn sure of it because she knew how he would react.

Exactly how he is now.

“They have brought you nothing but pain for the last two years, Bonnie,” her dad countered. “You are my daughter and you do not have to deal with that.”

He had taught Bonnie to stand on her own two feet, to be able to deal with her own problems and he knew damn well how good she can take care of herself so he can’t for the life of him understand why she has let these vampires walk all over her and treat her like she was nothing for two goddamn years.

If she wouldn’t handle them then he would.

Bonnie began to panic when his hand touched the door handle. She knew the moment he stepped out that door she wouldn’t be able to stop his vendetta, he was relentless. She would know, she got it from him.

She didn’t want him to kill the Salvatore’s. Yeah they were assholes and they had done so much crap to her but Elena cared far too much for them and she’d lost so much already. Losing them would push her to the point of no return.

“You’ve wanted me out of this town for months, dad. If I agree to that, will you let this go?” she tried to bargain with her stubborn as all hell father. He didn’t know what exactly was going on before she revealed it all to him but he knew he wanted his daughter away from it. “You’ll never hear of them again and neither will I.”

Her father was still for a moment before he turned around. That is what he wanted. He’d never wanted her in Mystic Falls in the first place but Abby had assured him it was best for her. And when she left Bonnie with her Gram’s and uncle, Nick wasn’t going to fight with Sheila for custody of his daughter.

His life was far too dangerous for his three year old daughter. He may not have liked Sheila, but he trusted her and Bonnie adored her more than anyone in the world.

“One more condition,” he said to her. “You accept that training with Agent Romanoff.”

Bonnie’s eyes widened. Ever since that attack he’d been wanted her to get training and she kept refusing him. Not much scared her these days, but Natasha Romanoff terrified the crap out of her. She had only met the red headed agent a few times but she had definitely left a lasting impression on the young witch. But if that is what it would take for her father to drop this, she’d do it.

“I told you before that I have no interest in becoming one of your agents,” she told him and placed her hands on her hips. That was the first thing she said to him when she discovered what he did (which was after the attack on New York).

She knew she wouldn’t last a day as one of S.H.I.E.L.D’s agents. There is a reason they scare her. Vampires with fangs she could deal with but trained agents with gun? Nope. She didn’t even want to handle a gun. Her emotions were firepower enough when linked to her magic. Don’t even get her started on the possible threat of aliens.

What she dealt with right now was plenty for her.

“And I don’t want you to be,” he replied. All Hell would freeze over before he let his baby girl out in the field. “But I want you to have proper training. Your magic can’t get you out of everything and I will be happier knowing that you can protect yourself.”

Bonnie let out a sigh of defeat. “Fine,” she agreed with him and her hands dropped to her sides.

Leaving Mystic Falls and receiving training from someone who scared her out of her wits was not ideal for Bonnie but at least she’d get to spend more time with her dad (and Coulson, to for that matter) and a rest from all the supernatural drama that this town stirred up sounded real nice to her.

Nick gave one of his extremely rare smiles and walked over to his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Getting out of this town will do you good, Bonnie and my job is hard enough without having to worry about you being here on your own and not knowing what threat you are facing.”

He only wanted his daughter’s safety and though she might not be one hundred per cent safe around him, it’s still safer then she would be here. At least he could have his best agents keeping an eye on her.

She was all he had and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to her. She’d be protected 24/7 from now on.

**XXX**

Bonnie finished packing the last of her things and tapped up the last box. She’d be taking a few bags with her now and her dad would organise for the rest of her stuff to be moved later on.

“You ready to go?” Phil Coulson stuck his head inside her room and asked.

Like always, her dad had been called away on top secret agent business that she wasn’t allowed to know about and once again left her in the hands of Phil Coulson. Not that she minded really, she really liked Phil.

He was one of three agents that her father trusted enough to let them near his daughter when he wasn’t around (the other two being Agent Hill and Romanoff) and he had become somewhat of an uncle to the young girl

“Yeah,” she replied and looked over her packed up room. “Everything’s all boxed up and ready to go.”

“It should all arrive the day after next,” he said to her and picked up most of her bags that she was taking with her.

Her dad had arranged an apartment for her in New York, just minutes away from Stark Tower and she may have been just a little excited about having her own apartment in New York…But leaving Mystic Falls and so many memories (good and bad) behind, it was hard. She hadn’t even told anyone but she’d send them all a group text before her flight took off this afternoon.

She felt bad but goodbyes had never been Bonnie’s strong point.

“Nervous?” Coulson asked her and he got into the car after putting her bags in the trunk. “It’s going to be a big change.”

Bonnie shook her head and put her seat belt on. “Not really.” Bonnie handled supernatural danger on a daily basis, she was sure she could handle a big city. She just wished that Caroline was coming with her.

“Just be aware of Stark,” he warned with a hint of a smirk on his face. “Once he finds out Fury’s moved his daughter there he’s going to be in your face - half out of curiosity and the other half to get under your dad’s skin.”

He could see it happening now.

Bonnie let out a small laugh and got herself comfortable in the seat when he began to back out of her drive-way. They would be heading to the airport where a private jet waited to fly the both of them to New York.

The further they got from her house, the more she did begin to feel the nerves rise. Maybe this wouldn’t be as easy as she thought it would be (or more like hoped it would be). She didn’t want to forget anything that happened here in Mystic Falls. Though most of it bad, it had helped shaped the person she was now and she didn’t want to lose that.

“You’ll be safe there,” he said after some moments of silence. “Your dad will make sure of it; I will make sure of it and whoever Fury tells it to will make sure of it.”

As much as Bonnie appreciated his reassuring words, she didn’t need them. She knew she’d be safe there. Her dad wouldn’t pull her away from one hell hole only to put her into another.

Bonnie just wished her dad could have been here with her, but as always, duty calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I really hope this was okay and that you enjoyed it!!


	5. In Her Arms: Bonnie & Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: In Her Arms  
> Pairing: Bonnie and Tyler  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 968  
> Setting: Set between 4x09 and 4x10  
> Summary: He’s drunk and filled with guilt and grief when he winds up on her doorstep.

He knocks continuously at her door until she opens up; the annoyance clear on her face but it fades when she looks at him, really looks at him. See’s the emotions on his face, the guilt, the grief, the pain. His eyes are glassy and unfocused and he smells like tavern but she grabs him by the hand anyway and pulls him inside.

She leads him to the couch where he drops heavily onto the plush cushions. He murmured her name and held her hand tighter - a silent plea for her not to leave him so she takes a seat next to him and he wastes no time in leaning down to lay his head in her lap.

He starts to sob quietly into her leg while she soothingly runs her fingers through his hair. He’s still holding her other hand, clutching it tight to his chest like it’s a lifeline.

She knew what he was going through, she went through the same after her Grams had died but instead of throwing herself into the bottle like Tyler had been doing she threw herself into her magic.  Both of which were very destructive ways of dealing with loss.

Her head fell back against the couch with a soft sigh. She really wished that she could take his pain away, or even just dull it somehow but she knew from experience that nothing anyone could say would make the pain go away. The only thing that did any good was time.

The only thing she felt she could do was be there when he needed someone, the way he had been for her all those years ago when her mother left. They were only young and neither of them had really understood the situation back then but Bonnie still remembered everything Tyler did for her and how it was he that helped her through it.

She remembered how he would sit on the swing next to hers in the park for hours until one of their parents came and got them and brought them home. She remembered how he would try and cheer her up whichever way he could, whether it be by making a fool out of himself to get her to smile or would bring her all kinds of candy.

And he was there for her again when her Grams had died, one weekend he even went to visit her and when she returned to Mystic Falls, he went with her to her Grams’ grave.

That was something no one knew. No one knew how close the two of them were. Their friendship wasn’t one they broadcasted; they never really hung out like normal friends did, hell, they barely spoke even when they were around each other but that’s not what their friendship was. It was built on something deeper.

Bonnie waited until the sobs had subsided, until the only sound she could hear was his deep yet slightly uneven breaths before she asked him if she could get him anything, maybe some black coffee to perk him up a bit after all the alcohol she didn’t even want to imagine he had consumed. She felt him shake his head against her leg and his grip on her hand loosened just a bit.

That was the sign that he was ready to talk, she just needed to wait and not push.

“I killed her,” he spoke after a minute, his words came out a bit slurred. “It was my fault.”

Bonnie felt her chest tighten at his words and this time it was her turn to grip his hand tight and she made him sit up so she could look at him.

“Don’t think like that, Tyler,” she told him, her voice soft yet firm. Her other hand went to the side of his face to try and get him to look at her but his gaze was elsewhere. “None of this is your fault.”

His head came to rest on her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and held him tight.

“I should have left it alone,” his voice broke, “I pulled them all into it, the hybrids, mum, all of them died because I couldn’t let go of what Klaus did to me.”

“You were only doing what you thought was right,” she said, her hand brushing gently over his hair, “and they knew the risks in your plan. It’s not your fault that someone you trusted went behind your back to Klaus. What happened was a tragedy, but it wasn’t on you, Tyler. You might not believe it now but some day you will.”

He said nothing and continued to quietly sob into her shoulder and held her tighter to him.

Bonnie gave a kiss to the side of his head and kept stroking his hair. “I promise you, Tyler, it does get easier,” she whispered to him.

He mumbled something into her shoulder that she couldn’t quite catch.

“What was that?” she asked him and he lifted his head from her shoulder.

His eyes were red and puffy from crying, he looked completely shattered and she fought the urge to look away, it was hard for her to see him like this. Tyler had always been so strong, almost like a rock for Bonnie, someone who could just sit in silence for hours and wait for her to talk to him and now here he was, in her arms and falling apart.

“Can I stay here tonight?” he asked her, his voice small almost timid-like. “I don’t want to go home tonight. I can’t.”

She nodded. “Of course you can,” she said to him. “Stay as long as you need to.”

He gave her a weak smile before he leant down again to rest his head on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that Bonnie and Tyler are secretly best friends and super protective of each other. It makes me so sad that they don’t have scenes in the show.  
> Hope you enjoyed this and again, if you have any requests of any kind feel free to send them through in either a review or pm or message me on tumblr.


	6. Your Memory, Our History: Bonnie & Elena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Your Memory, Our History  
> Pairing: Bonnie and Elena (friendship based), hints of Delena (*shudders* lol)  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 1,044  
> Setting: Season 6 AU (unless it happens which I think it will – not the Elena caring part, the Damon coming back and Bonnie not part)  
> Summary: Grams gave Bonnie a way back to life when the Other Side was destroyed but she gave it up so Elena could have Damon back. Turns out it wasn’t Damon that Elena needed, it’s always been Bonnie.

Elena Gilbert took a lot of things and a lot of people in her life for granted. She didn’t mean to and she never used to but somewhere along the way she lost sight of what and who were really important to her.

Bonnie Bennett was one of those people.

The two of them had grown up together; their mother’s had been best friends so of course they latched onto each other the moment they met and had been inseparable ever since. Until two years ago, that is. Elena can see it now, she can look back and see the moments where she started to lose sight of those who were truly there for her in a way neither Damon nor Stefan could be. She looked back and realised just how much Bonnie lost just to help her.

She remembered too many occasions she pushed aside Bonnie’s feelings and opinions in favour of the Salvatore’s. She remembered too many occasions that Bonnie had gotten hurt because of a decision Elena or the Salvatore’s had made. She remembered that she had the best summer of her life without knowing that the body of her best friend was rotting somewhere in their home town.

That was the hardest to bear. She should have known something was up. It wasn’t like Bonnie to just leave like she supposedly had. She hadn’t even called her and Caroline to tell her. They didn’t even know that she was going to see Abby over the summer but they accepted the story Jeremy told them because they wanted to believe they could all be happy even for just a short while.

When she found out what had really happened she felt her whole world crumble from beneath her feet and there was nothing she could hold onto to keep herself from falling. She couldn’t breathe and she couldn’t get rid of the hole she felt in her heart.

But she got Bonnie back; she got her best friend back and all felt right in her world once again. But like anything that couldn’t last and again, she overlooked Bonnie. She should have known that the plan Bonnie had come up with wouldn’t have helped her. She should have realised that Bonnie would have been stuck on the Other Side alone while it imploded in on itself.

But she didn’t realise that, not until it was too late and again, she never got to say goodbye. She watched as her best friend disappeared right before her eyes as the Other Side imploded. Elena remembered falling to her knees. She remembered Caroline dropping down next to her, hand on her arm, feeling the same pain.

She secluded herself afterwards, mourning the loss of the man she loved and her best friend. She knew that this time there was no coming back for them. They were gone for good and there was nothing she could do about it, nothing anyone could do about it.

Six months passed before she saw a glimmer of hope. She saw Damon standing in front of her, in the flesh, alive and real. For the first time in months she felt happiness as she embraced him and planted kisses all over his face, whispering how much she missed and loved him.

Then she asked him where Bonnie was, assuming they had both found a way back from wherever they were sent to after the Other Side was destroyed. The look on his face was all the answer she needed and the bubble of happiness she felt inside of her suddenly popped.

She had let go of Damon and took a step back when he told her Bonnie wasn’t here.

“What do you mean she’s not here?” she had questioned him with a look that was pleading with him not to say what she knew he was about to say.

He explained what had happened; he told her that Sheila had found a way for Bonnie to come back to life. He told her that Bonnie gave up her chance to live again for Damon to come back because even in death Bonnie only had Elena’s happiness in mind and thought she needed Damon more than she needed her.

She had said nothing when Damon embraced her after telling her. She didn’t feel right, these last few months was like a part of her went with Bonnie and Damon but being in Damon’s arms made her realise that that part of her went with Bonnie and stayed with her wherever she was.

Bonnie gave up her life so Elena could be happy, again. She wanted to honour that and make the most of it. Elena tried so hard to honour Bonnie’s last wish and try to be happy with Damon but it didn’t work. She couldn’t get the picture of Bonnie alone is some dark and cold place out of her mind. It wasn’t fair that after everything Bonnie had done she ended up in a place like that, a place with no light, no warmth.

She wished she never overheard Damon telling Stefan what it was like where they were. She wanted to think that Bonnie was in a place where she could finally find some peace, somewhere beautiful where the sun would always shine down on her.

That’s why Elena chose the location she did for Bonnie’s grave. She didn’t want it to be some stump in the middle of the woods so she placed it somewhere quiet, somewhere beautiful, surrounded by nature and all things good, just like her friend deserved.

Elena placed the sunflowers down in front of the head stone she had made to remember her best friend. She tearfully smiled at the fresh pink gerberas that were there, telling her that Caroline had been there recently.

“You were wrong,” she whispered and ignored the tear that fell from her eyes. She looked at the picture she left with the flowers, of her and Bonnie, taken before everything in their lives turned crazy and unreal. “You were the one I needed. You’re the one I’ll always need.”

She let out a shaky breath as she looked up to the sky before back to the name carved in the stone. “I’m so sorry, Bonnie. I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much love for Bonnie and Elena and even though they have been completely destroyed on the show, they still hold a place in my heart in fanfiction. I just wish that in the show Elena would stop taking Bonnie for granted (along with Caroline, Matt and Jeremy) and remove her nose from the Salvatore’s behinds.  
> I have a theme song for this and for Bonnie/Elena which is Picture Perfect by Escape the Fate. The titles came from that.  
> I hope you liked it!


	7. The White Rose: Bonnie & Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The White Rose  
> Pairing: Bonnie and Tyler  
> Rating: K  
> Word Count: 344  
> Summary: The meaning behind Tyler remembering Bonnie with a white rose

Grandma Lockwood always had an obsession with roses and what they meant. Tyler remembered that she’d get all pissy if you chose the wrong coloured rose for the occasion. Apparently each colour held a different meaning. To Tyler, a rose was just a rose whether it is red, white, pink or yellow, it was still just a damned flower (and wasn’t it just the thought that counted or some shit?) but thanks to his grandmother and her incessant ramblings when he was a kid and whenever his parents would leave him with her for hours if not days on end, Tyler knew about roses.

So a white rose seemed like the perfect token to leave Bonnie Bennett.

Tyler hadn’t known what else he could have left her. He didn’t have that personal relationship with her like Jeremy, Caroline, Elena and Matt did. He didn’t have an item that he could place on her grave that marked a significant connection he had with her like the others did and that’s why he had picked the white rose to remember her by.

Courtesy of his grandmother’s ramblings, he had known that a white rose meant a range of things and every one of those he felt he could associate Bonnie Bennett with. She had been one of the most genuine people Tyler had ever known, one of the most caring. She was the type of person a complete stranger could go to and bare their soul to.

There was nothing she wouldn’t do for those she cared about, not even death was an issue for her so long as those she loved were safe and happy. He had always admired her for her strength, emotionally, mentally and physically. Even after all the losses in her life, she’ll still fight with all she has.

It was the only time he had ever taken care of picking out flowers for someone; it was the only time he had ever bothered to remember what his grandmother had forcibly taught him when he was a kid.

He believed that he needed to take care with this, for her because she deserved it.

She deserved to be remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally went crazy when Tyler showed up at Bonnie’s funeral with a white rose.  
> Another Bonnie/Tyler head canon of mine is that Tyler totally admires and respects the hell out of Bonnie even if they aren’t that close. I have too many Tonnie/Lockett head canons/wishful scenes so expect a lot more Bonnie/Tyler one shots!  
> If you are interested, a white rose can mean purity, humility, innocence, sympathy and/or virtue. It can also be used as a symbol of remembrance and honouring.  
> (My Tonnie shipper brain thinks Tyler is unconsciously in love with Bonnie lol)  
> Hope you enjoyed this little thing and again, any requests send them through and I’ll eventually get around to them!  
> And I keep forgetting to add this until I get a request for it so I’m really sorry but I don’t do Bamon prompts. I’ve completely lost my love for the ship I used to hard core stan for and I just can’t bring myself to write for them.


	8. Queen of the Crossroads: Bonnie & Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Queen of the Crossroads  
> Pairing: Bonnie and Matt (sort of)  
> Crossover: The Vampire Diaries and Supernatural  
> Rating: M (scenes of a sexual nature towards the end)  
> Word Count: 3,346  
> Setting: Set in the Supernatural universe with some Vampire Diaries characters thrown into the mix  
> Summary: After Crowley got promoted to King of Hell, he left his favourite employee in charge of the Crossroads. One day three boys summon her just for fun but one ends up leaving with her mark on his soul and a date for ten years’ time.

She knew from the moment she laid eyes on them that they weren’t serious about this, that summoning her nothing but a prank or joke or to sate their curiosity and see if demons and deals for souls really did exist.

Those who were serious about making deals were more jittery and jumpy.

“How can I help you boys tonight?” She casually asked them walked over to the three of them. They were young, barely in their teens, thirteen she’d guess. For good measure she let her eyes glow red and took great pleasure in the way one flinched, the second’s eyes widened and the third looked like he was about to faint. “I haven’t all night, boys,” she said to them sweetly. “There are other people in need of my assistance and I’m on the clock.”

The one in the middle gulped which made her smile.

“What are your names?” she asked and gave each one a once over.

“I’m Tyler,” the one in the middle said, “this is Matt,” he pointed to his left and then to right, “and Jeremy.”

She gave them a smile, one so sweet it would be enough to melt the hearts of any boy, man or hunter on the Earth. “My name is Bonnie,” she introduced herself to them, “And I’m sure you know what I am otherwise you wouldn’t have summoned me and I do hope you aren’t here to waste my time.”

“We know what you are,” he said, “We know what you do.”

“Excellent,” she grinned, “Now what can I do for you? Anything you want you can have.”

The middle one quickly scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the gravel, the one on the left did everything in his power to keep his eyes away from her but the one on the right…well she had his complete and undivided attention.

This might have been a bit of dangerous fun for the other two boys, neither one interested in making a deal but Bonnie knew she could get something from the third one. She could tell that there was something he wanted but he wouldn’t ask without a little push and lucky for him, she was very good at her job.

“What about you, sweetheart?” she moved so that she stood in front of him. His eyes widened when she addressed him but he said nothing.  “You seem a little down. There’s a lot I could do to cheer you up, you just have to ask and it’ll be yours.”

The obvious leader of the little group put a hand on the sad one’s shoulder. A cute little sign of protection, she thought. “We should probably go,” he said and turned his friend around to walk away but she wasn’t having any of that and appeared in front of them just as they turned.

“Your friends here might believe this is all some kind of joke to waste my time, but you do want something from me, don’t you?”

He looked down at the ground and then muttered something under his breath that she couldn’t hear clearly.

“What was that, darling?”

“My dad left us,” he said and looked up at her with big, sad blue eyes that almost melted her cold, dead heart.

His admission caused his friend to nudge his side with his elbow in warning. They clearly knew the severity of their actions but went through with it anyway. They knew her kind exploited all the desires human kind had; greed, the need to be loved and adored, to be successful or in this case, the desire for the perfect family.

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s terrible,” she expressed with well-rehearsed sympathy. She placed her hand on his shoulder and with subtle movements she separated him from his friends. “You must miss him.”

He nodded.

“You know I can bring him back home for you,” she said and sent a smirking glance over her shoulder towards the other two boys whose eyes were wide, knowing what their friend was so close to doing. “It would be very easy to make him realise his mistake and to come home to you, never to leave again.”

He looked up at her, a hopeful glint in his eyes and she gave him a smile. “You can make him come home?”

“Your family will be whole again and you live happily ever after.”

“For ten years and then she’ll come back and drag your ass to Hell!” the third one interrupted, wide-eyed and scared for the fate of his friend.

“Ten years of complete bliss,” she corrected, “the perfect life. Well worth it if you ask me.”

“Nothing is worth your soul, Matt. Nothing is worth having ten years of only to spend the rest of eternity in Hell.”

She looked back to the two boys and watched them back down at her glare. She turned her attention back to her torn little friend. “Your friends don’t know what you’re going through, sweetheart. They don’t know your pain so of course they wouldn’t understand why you’re considering this.”

“Matt,” the ring leader tried to coax his friend to come with him, “let’s get out of here. This was a bad idea.”

“If you’re not comfortable making this deal then you can leave if you wish,” she told him softly, comfortingly, “but if you change your mind you know how to find me.”

She let her hand drop from his shoulder, giving him a smile and a kiss on the cheek before gently pushing him back to his friend, watching as they all but dragged him away.

All it took was for him to chance a look as his friends pulled him away for her to know he’d be back soon, even if he hadn’t quite decided for himself yet.

** XXX **

It was sooner than she thought when she ended up back at the crossroads outside of a little town called Mystic Falls and stood across from the little sad boy with big blue eyes.

“Hello, Matt,” she greeted him and gave him her trademark smile. “I had hoped I’d hear from you again soon.”

He looked nervous, scared. His hands were shoved in his pockets, he only removed them to run a hand through his tussled hair and that’s how she knew he was ready to make the deal.

“Have things not gotten better for you?” she asked and he shook his head. “Your family is not taking your father’s absence well?” Again, he shook his head. “Have you thought more about my offer?”

Slowly, he nodded his head.

She placed her fingers under his chin and raised his head so he would look at her.

“Do you want me to bring him back for you, sweetheart?”

He nodded.

“I should warn you that your friends were correct. This will not be for free, Matt, your soul is payment and in ten years I will come to collect but believe me, sweetheart, these ten years are going to be worth ten life times. You’re going to be happy, very happy.”

“I want my dad to come back. I want my family to be together and happy,” he said to her, “what do I have to do?”

“You don’t have to do a thing, darling, I will handle everything but first the deal must be sealed.”

“How do we do that?”

“With a kiss,” she said and smiled when a blush tainted his cheeks then nodded. And with that, she placed a very quick and innocent kiss to his lips to seal their deal.

“There, all settled,” she said and patted his cheek affectionately. “I will see you in ten years’ time, Matt.”

** XXX **

It was just one month shy of the ten year deadline when she found herself at the crossroads and across from her no longer stood the sad little thirteen year old boy but rather a handsome young man with eyes as blue as ever.

Maybe the old man upstairs did get something right with eyes so blue.

“Well, look at you,” she praised and gave him a wicked smirk as she eyed him up and down, taking in all the changes, “you’ve certainly grown up.”

“And you look exactly the same,” he said and she rather enjoyed the way his eyes roamed over her body.

“Immortality my darling,” she grinned charmingly. “You’re a month early. Did you miss me so much you just couldn’t wait any longer?”

“Not exactly,” he answered and for a split second she saw the scared little boy from ten years ago.

“No refunds, sweetheart,” she told him before he could ask what they all beg for at some point during their ten years of bliss. “I upheld my end of the deal now it’s time for you to do your part.”

There was a flash of anger in his eyes. “I was thirteen! I didn’t know what I was doing.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “You should have listened to your friends, it was a bad idea.”

He gave her a doubtful look. “You took advantage of my vulnerability and my pain.”

“I think you are mistaking me for someone with a conscious and a heart,” she said and walked closer to him. She placed her hand to his chest and enjoyed the firmness beneath her palm. “I take advantage of everyone’s vulnerability and pain,” she said lowly and placed a kiss to his jaw, “It’s why I’m so good at what I do.”

“I know,” his voice dropped an octave when she started to plant kisses along his jaw and the corner of his mouth; “You’re the best at what you do. It’s why you’re the Queen.”

She nearly moaned when he said that. She loved it when anyone called her the Queen.

“After I realised what I had done,” he paused and let out a shaky breath when she let her hands slip under his shirt and trail over his warm flesh, “I did some research. I wanted to know more about deals, the demons who made them and how to undo them.”

“There is no how, Matt,” she told him and lightly scratched her nails down his chest. She was a little surprised when she felt his hands on her waist, slipping under her leather jacket. “There are no loopholes in the contract.”

“All contracts can be broken,” he said and dipped his head to nip behind her ear, “Or negotiated,” his hands moved to her shoulder and slowly started to slid her jacket down her arms, “Especially by the Queen,” he whispered and kissed the bare skin of her shoulder, his fingers toying with the thin strap of her tight shirt. “You can throw away any deal you want. You control all of the deals.”

She smirked. “Seducing me will not work, sweetheart but by all means keep going. And you are right, I can throw out any deal I wish or change the terms but those are very rare and special occasions and unfortunately you can offer me neither.”

“What can I do?” His hands ran down the length of her torso, his thumbs brushing against her breasts.

“You really think having sex with me will make me throw away your contract?” she questioned, not bothering to hide the jolt of pleasure she felt. “It could backfire on you,” she said, “Maybe I’ll like it so much I’ll want you down in Hell with me, to be mine.”

“Being yours would be better than the alternative,” he said and pushed the thin straps off her shoulder but it barely loosened the fabric of the tight shirt. She didn’t fight or object when he dipped his fingers into the top of the shirt and pulled it down, letting it settle at her waist.

“I could be the worst of them all,” she said and found herself biting down on her bottom lip when he started to play with her nipple. “I’m not going to rip up the contract just because you’re making me all tingly.”

“What can I do?” he asked again but he never stopped what he was doing to her body, in fact he snaked an arm around her and pulled her flush against his chest. His free hand moved to the button and zipper of her black jeans.

“Like I said before, I don’t do refunds,” she said and smirked when he undid her jeans and let his hand slip inside, he wasn’t at all surprised to find she wasn’t wearing any underwear. “But I sometimes when I’m feeling a bit generous, I do exchanges. You bring me someone else, I make a deal with them and when their ten years is up you are completely free.”

She let out a shameless moan as his fingers moved against her, slowly but firmly.

“But I only have a month left,” he reminded her and nipped her bottom lip.

“Your deal will be put on hold, so to speak,” she said and raised a leg to wrap around his waist, “Your soul will still hold my mark,” she gasped when he slipped a finger inside of her, “Our contract will still be in place but you will get to live your life for another ten years so…” she lost her breath when he added another, “…so long as I take the next soul to Hell and when I do, your deal will be null and void.”

“Any one, any soul?” he questioned and moved his fingers deeper, amazed that the demon wasn’t even attempting to disguise her pleasure.

“A soul is a soul,” she said and moved frantically against his hand for release. “I don’t care who it is.” She opened her eyes and looked at him, her movements never ceasing, “But can you condemn a life to Hell, sweet Matthew?” Her voice was a taunt so he added a third finger, his movements deeper and harsher, making her throw her head back with a loud cry that echoed.

“I can think of someone who deserves it,” he said under his breath but she heard it.

She smirked. “Perhaps he and I will have some fun, too.” He reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair and harshly yanked on it. “Oh, you know sure know how a demon likes it,” she let out a giggle.

He surprised her by pushing her away from him, fingers leaving her and she pouted. “Got what you wanted and now you’re going to leave?”

“Lie down,” he said in a way that sounded like a command.

She just smirked at him. “You expect me to lie down,” she looked at the ground and feigned disgust, “In the dirt?” He suddenly grabbed her by the back of the thighs and lifted her and sunk to his knees, placing her on her back on the gravel. “Well, you just don’t take no for an answer, do you?”

He grabbed the belt loops of her jeans and began to pull them down her legs and tossed them off to the side once they were off. He did the same to the shirt that was still bunched around her waist, leaving her completely bare before him.

She planted her feet on the ground, knees up and parted, not bothering to hide herself from him and taking pleasure when he eyed her with a primal hunger that made her stomach knot.

“We’re in a public place,” she told him and he just looked at her. “Anyone could drive by and see us.”

“Would you even care?” he questioned her and wrapped his hands around her ankles.

“Not one bit,” she answered.

She’d just kill them for interrupting.

He let go of her to slip his shirt off over his head and she sat up to assist with his belt and pants but with a hand to her chest, he pushed her back down. She grinned up at him, loving that he thought he could overpower her. It would take all of five seconds for her to have him on his back and at her complete mercy but she didn’t, she found that she liked being at his mercy.

He removed his pants and grabbed a hold of her legs and dragged her to him. She let out a hiss as the harsh ground scraped against her back. He sat on his hind legs with her lower body in his lap; every time she’d try to sit up he’d push her back down.

Her body was burning, she needed him that badly but he wasn’t giving it to her. His hand was between her legs brushing her with feather light touches that drove her mad.

She knew why, she knew what he wanted and it almost made her laugh. He wanted her –a demon- to beg. To beg for him to touch her in the way she had never craved before.

It was in his eyes, the teasing glint hidden beneath the heavy layer of lust.

“Just say the words,” he finally spoke and moved his hand from her to take both of her wrists and leaned over her to pin them above her head. A pathetic moan escaped her when she felt him rub against her but she refused to give into him.

The Queen of the Crossroads does not beg for anything.

“I could overpower you in a second and take what I want,” she threatened and he chuckled…he actually chuckled.

“Then why haven’t you?” he questioned, nipping her earlobe, “Just a few little words,” he said against her ear, tongue tracing around the shell.

“I don’t beg,” she fought him, “I take.”

“Not this time,” he replied with a smirk of his own and then he said her name, his voice a whisper so dirty it made her shudder and forget that she was a powerful demon from Hell.

“Please, Matt,” she pleaded in a whisper that was unlike her she was almost disgusted with herself.

He entered her fully with one hard thrust that had her screaming for him. He didn’t stop, didn’t wait for either of them to adjust, he kept moving in and out frantically, both their needs for release far too great to draw this out.

His hands left her wrists and gripped her thighs and hers wrapped around his shoulders, nails scraping down his back as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of her, pushing the both of them closer to the edge.

The sharp stings from the small rocks beneath her back only added to her pleasure but it was Matt biting down hard on her neck that pushed her over the edge with a loud scream, her legs tightly clutched around his waist and nails digging into his back, marking him like he just marked her.

Matt rested his head on her chest after he finished and his movements had slowed down until he stilled completely. One of his hands left her thigh to palm her breast.

“Are you feeling generous?” he asked and placed a kiss to her chest.

“Find someone, Matt,” she said to him and stroked her fingers through his hair while her free hand slowly trailed down his back, almost as if she was trying to sooth the angry and bloody red marks she had left him, “I’d hate to have my hounds tear this pretty body of yours apart.”

She’d have more fun with him human than with what he’d become down in the Pit.

** XXX **

It took Matt one week to summon her again and she was pleased to find he wasn’t alone. Beside him stood a taller man, an older one but not by much. He had dark hair and blue eyes, but not Matt blue, more icy.

She looked to Matt who nodded. “What can I do for you gentlemen this evening?”

“I’d like to make a deal,” the dark haired one said.

Bonnie grinned and took the man by the hand. Looking back at Matt, she winked and blew him a kiss.

And it wasn’t the last time he brought her someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Lawd this did not turn out how I meant it to….seriously that stuff with her and Matt wasn’t meant to get that far but once I started I COULDN’T STOP! It was just supposed to be flirty kisses and touches NOT THAT! I’m sorry, it probably didn’t make much sense why they ended up like that but I just chose to think Matt sort of became tainted in a way the longer he let it go on if that makes sense! I know some of you probably would have preferred someone other than Matt but he just came to mind first and plus the thought of a dominant Matt just gets to me!  
> And just to be clear at the beginning when she said to Matt she could do anything to cheer him up she didn’t mean anything sexual! Just stating in case someone misinterprets that bit due to how they ended up.  
> Anyway, I really do hope you enjoyed this one. Please review with your thoughts and ideas/requests. Another warning, I will only do crossovers if I’m familiar with who the character is or watch the show/movie or read the book, whatever they are from and if I feel comfortable writing for them (there are just some character that I’ll stay away from in fear of ruining them)  
> Tempted to do another one from this universe with her and Crowley being all business partner-y!


	9. Until I Wrap Myself Up Inside Your Arms I Cannot Rest: Bonnie & Hayley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Until I Wrap Myself Up Inside Your Arms I Cannot Rest  
> Pairing: Bonnie and Hayley  
> Rating: E (sexual content – seriously, it’s a smut fest that got out of hand)  
> Word Count: 1, 932  
> Setting: Set a month after 4x11 but its AU from there. Bonnie ditched Shane and stopped helping look for the cure  
> Summary: After discovering Shane’s true motives, Bonnie teamed up with an unlikely person to make sure he’d never get what he wanted but neither Bonnie nor Hayley were expecting what came of their alliance.

Bonnie lay on her stomach, her head resting on her arms and the thin sheet covering her backside and legs. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of content when she felt Hayley’s soft lips trail slow kisses up her spine.

“You’re not sleeping already are you?” Hayley whispered in her ear, scraping her teeth across the top of it after she pushed Bonnie’s hair back from her face and neck. She brushed her other hand down Bonnie’s side, caressing the side of her breast, fingers slipping underneath to roll over her nipple making Bonnie moan.

“Not a chance,” she answered breathlessly and her thighs clenched together when Hayley’s hand started to slide down Bonnie’s front torturously slow, her nails gently scraping her skin. Bonnie lifted her hips and gasped when Hayley’s fingers slid across her slit. “Oh God,” Bonnie moaned and her thighs fell apart when Hayley started to massage her clit.

One of Bonnie’s hands clenched the pillow beneath her head as Hayley started to circle her entrance while kissing the patch of skin beneath her ear.

“Does that feel good?” Hayley asked through a smirk, nibbling on Bonnie’s ear and she pushed the tip of her finger inside Bonnie

“Hayley, please,” she pleaded and moved her hips in an attempt to push Hayley’s fingers inside of her. Bonnie’s knee lifted upwards, spreading her thighs and opening herself up to Hayley.

“That’s right, Bon, open up for me,” Hayley panted but didn’t give her want she wanted. Her other hand still twisting and pinching Bonnie’s nipple and she flinched underneath her and let out a yelp when Hayley pinched her clit at the same time as she did her nipple.

Bonnie whined when Hayley removed her hand but that whine soon turned into moan when Hayley’s hands slid up and cupped both of Bonnie’s breasts and squeezed once before moving back down her body. She straddled over Bonnie’s lower back, leaning down so her breasts pressed against Bonnie’s back and she used one hand to reach behind her and under the sheet to run her nail from underneath Bonnie’s knee and up her inner thigh.

Bonnie twitched and trembled and moaned for release as Hayley used her index and middle finger to stroke the apex of her thighs.

“Hayley, please,” Bonnie begged and tried to ease the throbbing between her legs by moving her hips, trying to move Hayley’s fingers. “Stop teasing and touch me.”

Hayley smiled at her pleas and kissed her neck before stroking Bonnie’s folds, feeling Bonnie tremble beneath her, not just from the feel of Hayley’s fingers but also from the feeling of Hayley’s hot and wet centre against her back.

Bonnie whimpered and started to shake when Hayley rubbed her clit and her knee lifted even higher against the bed, her flexibility of cheerleading coming in handy.

Hayley smirked but wasn’t done teasing. She loved watching Bonnie lose herself too much. She took away her hand and ripped off the sheet that was covering Bonnie and sat on her haunches between her spread thighs and bit her lip and she licked her lips when she looked at Bonnie completely open and on display before her, wet and dripping.

“Damn, Bon,” Hayley sighed and breathed in through her nose deeply, her keen senses picking up Bonnie’s sweet arousal. She placed her hands on either thigh and pushed them further apart, eager to test her flexibility.

The sight of Bonnie opening herself up to her like this made Hayley burn with desire and she couldn’t help but place her other hand between her own legs and play with herself.

Their first few times together Bonnie was so shy and would pull away whenever Hayley would try to touch her or see her but now, seeing her exposing herself so freely and confidently had Hayley forget her teasing and dip two fingers all the way to the knuckle inside of Bonnie, eager to give her lover the pleasure she so desperately craved.

Bonnie gasped and pushed down on Hayley’s fingers, grinding against her hand and the mattress beneath her while Hayley bit down hard on her lip as she watched her fingers disappear inside of Bonnie over and over again and her own fingers roughly pushed in and out.

Hayley bent forward to lick a single stripe along Bonnie’s slit making the other girl gasp loudly and her hips jerk. “Want more?” Hayley whispered against her, licking her again and Bonnie nodded. “Turn over, Bon” Hayley whispered invitingly, her hands running over Bonnie’s backside and up her back, again they slid beneath her to take her breasts in her hands, kneading gently but firmly and rolling her nipples between her fingers and pinching roughly, making Bonnie give a cute little squeak.

Bonnie complied and turned over, looking up at the gorgeous werewolf over her with dark and lust filled eyes. She bit her lip and her hips bucked upwards.

Hayley smiled down at her and leant down to take one of Bonnie’s aching buds in her mouth, soothing it with her tongue while gently rubbing the other then switching all the while Bonnie was squirming underneath her, repeating her name over and over again.

Hayley parted Bonnie’s thighs again and placed her knees on either side of Bonnie’s hips. She leant over Bonnie, using one hand to steady her and the other found its way back between Bonnie’s legs. Their lips met and Bonnie held the side of Hayley’s face with one hand while letting her other slip around her back to bring the other girl firmly down on top of her.

She loved feeling Hayley’s weight on top of her. It felt so comforting, so safe and warm and the feeling of their breasts pushed together and their nipples rubbing against each other had Bonnie’s thighs falling apart limply as she bucked up against Hayley, needing release so badly it hurt.

Their lips parted and their tongues met, duelling so passionately it had them moaning out together.

Bonnie broke from the kiss to cry out Hayley’s name when she felt her finger slip inside of her. One at first, slowly stroking her walls before adding another. She moved her hips against Hayley’s hands as she pumped two fingers slowly but deeply inside of her.

“Oh, Hayley,” she sighed, her head lolling against the pillow.

Hayley smirked down at her and watched Bonnie’s face full of pleasure when she added another finger.

“You’re so beautiful, Bonnie,” she whispered and bent her head down to kiss along Bonnie’s throat, making her way back to her lips. “Are you close?” she asked, her voice was rough with lust and she already knew the answer. She’d been close for a while but Hayley just loved to drive her insane with desire until she was a trembling and throbbing mess.

“Yes,” she said and moved her hips to Hayley’s rhythm.

“Good,” Hayley said against her lips and removed her hand making Bonnie’s eyes snap open. “Relax,” she smirked and brought her hand up to her mouth, eyes firmly on Bonnie as she took her fingers into her mouth, moaning loudly at the witch’s taste on her tongue.

Bonnie’s mouth dried as she watched Hayley’s tongue swirl against her fingers, sucking off every bit of her. She felt herself heat up even more and the ache between her legs was too much. She was tempted to touch herself but she knew Hayley would stop her before she got the chance to.

“You’re not going to tease me anymore, are you?” Bonnie asked, not able to take her eyes of Hayley’s mouth and tongue, licking off her juices like she was the sweetest thing she had tasted. She bit her lip, imagining that tongue in other places and she couldn’t hold back her moan at the thought.

Hayley smirked again and her wet fingers rubbed over Bonnie’s nipple, the other girl moaning. Hayley kissed the middle of her chest, and then licked a stripe down the valley of her breasts, fingers still rubbing and flicking her nipple. She kissed and bit her way down to her belly button and swirled her tongue around it, making Bonnie’s hips rise in anticipation.

Bonnie let out a loud and shameless moan when Hayley finally swiped her tongue up the length of her slit. Her hand tangled in Hayley’s soft hair and her other grabbed the headboard behind her when Hayley started to alternate between rubbing and pinching her clit while burying her tongue inside of her.

She moved against Hayley’s tongue and threw her head back in ecstasy, crying out her name so loud it was almost as if it wasn’t her own voice.

“Oh, God, Hayley,” she cried in pleasure, feeling her orgasm building and her hips jerked when she felt Hayley nibble on her clit while her fingers replaced her tongue moving inside of her.

A few more deep pumps of her fingers and flicks of her tongue against her clit had Bonnie coming on her fingers and screaming, clutching the headboard so tight her knuckled turned white.

Bonnie’s chest heaved up and down, panting heavily as she came back down. She whimpered at the feel of Hayley’s tongue against her sensitive flesh, licking up every bit of her release.

Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control. She let out a curse and squeezed her eyes shut in both pain and pleasure when Hayley sucked on her oversensitive clit while her hands moved over her hips and thighs. She placed a final kiss to her clit before kissing her way back up Bonnie’s body, rubbing over her breasts and finally reaching her lips.

She moaned softly as their tongued danced together and Hayley caressed her side.

“Are you okay?” Hayley asked, moving to lie next to Bonnie on the bed, leaning on her elbow and continued to play with her breast with her free hand.

Bonnie nodded and sent Hayley a breathtaking smile. “Perfect.”

Hayley bit down on her lip before leaning down to press her lips to Bonnie’s in a soft and loving kiss.

“You seemed a little off this morning,” Hayley said and pushed her legs between Bonnie’s, entwining them.

Bonnie sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. “Elena came by,” she said. “They are still trying to convince me to go to the island with them. I’m the only one who can do the spell.” Hayley ran her hand down the valley of Bonnie’s breasts, down her sternum and to her naval before travelling back up and repeating over and over. “I’m worried that they will get Shane involved.”

Hayley planted a kiss to Bonnie’s cheek, her hand still moving up and down soothingly. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” she promised and moved her lips to Bonnie. “I’ll break his neck before he gets his hands on you, before any of them do.”

Bonnie licked her lips and stared into Hayley’s eyes. She raised a hand to stroke Hayley’s face, smiling when the other girl placed a kiss to her palm. “Is it too soon to be falling for you?” Bonnie wondered, her voice gentle and vulnerable.

Hayley sent her a soft smile and bent to kiss her on the lips, a kiss so sweet and loving it stole Bonnie’s breath. “No,” she said and kissed the corner of Bonnie’s mouth before shifting their position so they both lay on their side, facing each other with their legs entwined and bodies pressed together. “I’ve already fallen for you, Bonnie Bennett.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairly certain that this was my first fem-slash smut, hope it wasn’t too terrible!  
> Hope you liked it and let me know what you thought or if you’d like to send in a request!


	10. Remembrance: Bonnie + Enzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Remembrance  
> Pairing: Bonnie and Enzo (friendship)  
> Rating: K-T  
> Word Count: 182  
> Setting: Post-season 5 - right after Enzo escapes the Other Side  
> Summary: Enzo drinks in Bonnie’s memory after he returns from the Other Side

The first thing Enzo does is settle in the closest bar he can find and compels himself a bottle of the top shelf bourbon. He downs a decent amount of the liquor straight from the bottle, not bothering with a glass. He savours the burn and the taste with a content sigh and sets the bottle back on the bar.

He didn’t stick around Mystic Falls for the rest of the show, knowing how it was going to end. He knew from the beginning the there was no way she’d be escaping with them and he didn’t want to hang around to experience the uncomfortable sadness of watching the young girl so deserving of life disappear into nothingness.

Enzo liked her, he truly did. She had a big heart and buttons so easy to push he could never help himself when around her.

He had hoped that being far away from scene would help but he knew that by now she’d be gone. Where, who knows. He only hoped that wherever she found herself, she got the peace she so strongly deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny little thing about Enzo thinking about Bonnie.  
> I have more ideas for Bonnie and Enzo including an Enzo/Bonnie/Kol freaky friendship on the Other Side.


	11. Tangled In The Thought Of You: Bonnie + Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Tangled In the Thought of You  
> Pairing: Bonnie and Kai  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 1, 149  
> Setting: Post 6x08 – AU from there. Both Bonnie and Kai are back in the present day  
> Summary: Kai gets jealous seeing Bonnie with Jeremy

Kai felt this uncomfortable tightness in his chest, something he had never experienced before. But he would only feel it he saw her with _him_ , saw him touching her, and saw her smiling up at him like he was the sun in a dreary world.

He wasn’t jealous.

He couldn’t be.

It’s not like he was into her or anything.

Sure, she was the first girl he’d laid eyes on in over eighteen years, was smoking hot and yeah, he might have spent the last two months jacking off to the thought of her but that was it.

All she really was to him was a way out of his prison and he was out now so why should he care anymore?

He cringed when he heard her soft giggle, one she clearly tried to stifle as if not to disturb the rest of the meeting going on around them. One Kai only attended because of the promise to give daddy dearest some payback for locking him up in a never ending day of hell and to take down the rest of the Gemini coven.

Of course his siblings did not attend; they said something about not wanting to be in the same state as him…

Eighteen years was long enough for them to get over it, right?

He clenched his jaw tightly when he heard it again, the sound so soft and sweet he wouldn’t fool himself into thinking he deserved to hear but he wanted to hear it again but not because of the bland tree standing beside her, with an arm around her waist, he wanted to be the one who brought that laugh out of her.

God, he was such a fucking idiot. Why the hell did he give a fuck?

He didn’t give a damn when he shot her with the crossbow to stop her and what’s his name from leaving without him. He didn’t give a damn when he stabbed her with the same knife he did Josette eighteen years before. He didn’t give a damn leaving that hell hole without her, leaving her stranded in Portland while he headed back to Mystic Falls to get the hell out of there by himself.

So why the fuck does he now suddenly care that some douche is making her eyes light up like New Year’s Eve fireworks?

Why does it bother him that she hasn’t looked his way the entire hour she’s been in the same room as him?

She had gone out of her way to ignore his presence from the moment she walked into the room but he didn’t miss the curious stare he got from her bodyguard slash boyfriend. Kai had responded to that look with a smirk and let his eyes travelled over Bonnie’s form, blatantly showing off his appreciation for the girl’s body.

It pissed him off.

When he heard she was going to be here he had been looking forward to be on the receiving end of those fierce glares of hers and have some snarky comments thrown his way but he got nothing.

Why was she ignoring him?

Okay, he probably knew why.

Soon enough her boy toy and two others had to get back to Mystic Falls which perked him up a bit but then he watched as Bonnie stretched up to press a kiss to his lips, he glared at the bight and loving smile that graced her face.

In that moment he saw himself standing over Jeremy, bloody knife in one hand and the guy’s guts all over the floor, eyes open and lifeless.

She finally looked to him, her face empty of emotion, when the three guys walked out of the room. When he had imagined this moment earlier, he saw himself smirking at her and sending her a wink but he just stared at her. Their gazes held and he saw a hint of something flash over her face before she blinked and looked away from him.

Her hand went to her stomach, a subconscious move on her part, he could tell and he swallowed thickly. His fists clenched at his side as he felt something build inside of him he’d never felt before, something no one (not even himself) thought he was capable of feeling.

He gritted his teeth and stormed from the room. He stomped down the hall of the college, hands stuffed in his pockets and growled under his breath.

“Kai,” he snapped around when he heard her call his name.

She was standing a bit away from him with no intentions of coming closer.

He stalked over to her and grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against the nearest wall. He heard her gasp and felt her wince when her back made contact with the hard wall.

He stared down at her, his heart was pounding and he was breathing heavily. He was all ready to yell and scream at her, insult her but then she had to go and poke her tongue out and wet her lips.

“Fuck,” his voice was low and rough and before he knew it he had crushed his lips down on hers.

His lips moved against hers harshly, violently but she wasn’t kissing him back.

She was still and tense, not sure what to do or how to react.

He eased his tight grip on her arms and released some of the pressure off her lips. He wanted her to kiss him back, he needed her to.

“Bonnie,” he breathed out her name against her lips as one of his hands left her arm and rest gently on the side of her face, his fingertips brushing against her soft skin.

He nipped at her bottom lip and he could feel movement against his lips. He felt her hands shakily take hold of his waist and her lips parted slightly. Kai smiled against her mouth and sucked on her bottom lip.

Her kisses were tentative and shy, and he couldn’t get enough of her, her soft lips and her sweet taste.

She was the purity to his sin and he loved it.

He felt her tremble against him when his tongue slid into her mouth and urged hers to move with his. She responded slowly and Kai’s other hand went around her waist to pull her flush against him.

He broke the kiss to allow them both time to breathe and his fingers trailed down her cheek to her lips, tracing them softly.

“Why did you do that?” she asked him breathlessly, eyes still closed.

He brushed some of her hair back away from her face and pressed another kiss to her lips. He was being far gentler than he was used to and it felt strange…but a good strange.

“Why did you follow me?” he answered with a question of his own.

She didn’t answer so neither did he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I’m going to do a sequel from Bonnie’s POV next.


	12. Second Chance: Bonnie + Nadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Second Chance  
> Pairing: Bonnie and Nadia (platonic)  
> Rating: K-T  
> Word Count: 836  
> Setting: During the season 5 finale  
> Summary: Bonnie wants to help Nadia escape with the others

She found her at the church.

She always found her at the church.

She would spend hours upon hours staring at the spot where Katherine was dragged away, wondering what took her mother and where she was now.

Sometimes Bonnie would sit with her. She’d lost count how many times she recounted what she saw that night for Nadia’s benefit but apart from that she had nothing else to offer. She still didn’t know what happened that night. She still didn’t quite understand. But Katherine was the only case of it she’d encountered since becoming the Anchor.

“Nadia,” Bonnie called to the other woman, gaining her attention.

The corner of Nadia’s mouth twitched up in a smile. “Hello, Bonnie.”

“The Other Side isn’t going to hold up much longer,” Bonnie told her and slowly moved towards her.

She frowned and looked back down at the spot where her mother was dragged away into nothing. “I was hoping to have more time to figure all this out.”

“Maybe you can have more time,” she said and stopped a few feet away from Nadia. “My friends and I, we have a plan and if it works you can escape the Other Side with the others before it collapses. You can have another chance at living again.”

Nadia tilted her head and stared at Bonnie with curiosity. “What do you mean?”

“Do you remember when you found me a little while ago when I was unconscious?” Bonnie asked and Nadia nodded. “A whole bunch of travellers killed themselves so they could cross to the Other Side at the same time and overwhelm me, weaken me so someone else could come back from the Other Side, their leader.”

She proceeded to explain to Nadia about the spell Silas told her about and the one she told to Liv and about Damon’s plan to kill the travellers in Mystic Falls and how all of them passing through her will weaken her enough for her friends to get out of the Other Side.

“But we need to hurry, there isn’t a lot of time and I need to get back now.”

Nadia looked back down at the spot of the floor where if you looked hard enough you could see marks made by Katherine’s nails when she was dragged away.

Bonnie sighed. “Nadia, if you really want to figure out what happened to your mother you need to come with me now otherwise you’re going to get sucked away, too.”

Nadia looked torn but eventually she nodded her head and followed Bonnie out of the church.

“How do you escape?” Nadia asked her as they headed back to cemetery just over the border. “You said that the spell would open a door for those to walk through by touching you but how do you go through it?”

“I don’t,” Bonnie said her tone and expression showing no emotion. “There is no way for me to escape. When this place goes down I go with it.”

“There must be a way for you to escape,” Nadia said and stopped the both of them from taking another step. “You can’t stay here.”

Bonnie shrugged. “If there is another way I haven’t found it and I’m out of time,” she replied. “And I’ve accepted that.”

“Do you your friends know?”

She shook her head. “I’ve kept it from them. The only ones that know are Liv and Luke and she’s been looking at me with pity all night.”

“It doesn’t seem right,” Nadia said with a frown and the two started walking again.

“Yeah, it totally sucks but it’s the way it is,” she replied. “But my Grams said earlier that she’d done something that made sure I’d find peace when it all happens so I guess that’s better than what has happened to all the others.”

XXX

Nadia walked over to Bonnie standing alone a bit away. She gave the girl a sad smile and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

“I don’t mean to be rude but your friends are idiots,” Nadia said. “The spell has ended, you’re still over there and they are yet to put two and two together.”

“I’d rather it this way,” she replied and Nadia took a hold of her shaking hand.

“Thank you,” Nadia said and squeezed Bonnie’s hand.

Bonnie smiled. “Just don’t get bitten by anymore werewolves, okay?”

Nadia laughed and pulled her into a hug. “You are a rare type of person, Bonnie,” Nadia told her and pulled back from their embrace. “In five hundred years I’ve never met anyone as kind as you.”

Bonnie gave her a smile but didn’t say anything.

“I hope you do find peace, Bonnie.”

XXX

Nadia stood back, away from the others and watched on sadly as Bonnie disappeared from sight so quickly it was almost as if she was never really there to begin with but all the once dead supernaturals standing around proved that she was.

She backed away, seeing no more point in sticking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of a sequel were Nadia figures out a way to find Bonnie and they have an awesome friendship


	13. Family History: Bonnie + Liv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Family History  
> Pairing: None really, but maybe one-sided Bonkai if it’s what you want to see  
> Characters: Bonnie Bennett and Liv Parker with mentions of Tyler Lockwood and Kai, Jo and Luke Parker  
> Rating: K-T  
> Word Count: 1, 440  
> Setting: AU post-6x08 – Liv helped Elena and Damon to get Bonnie out of the AU  
> Summary: Liv talks to Bonnie about Kai and the rest of her family  
> Notes: I wrote this before 6x09 so before Liv handed Jo to Kai on a silver platter and before Tyler threw Bonnie under the bus and before Kai sucked up the Travellers anti-magic spell

Bonnie turned to the open door and was more than a little shocked to see Liv standing in the doorway of her temporary room at the Lockwood mansion, hand raised and about to knock.

“Hey,” Liv spoke quietly, nervous almost.

“Hey,” Bonnie said back and got up off the bed. “What are you doing here?” she wondered.

Liv walked a little further into the room. “Tyler’s letting me crash here,” she said. “The anti-magic spell around town is a nice little shield between me and my crazy ass coven.”

After being locked up with Kai and getting to know a bit more about Liv’s family Bonnie began to understand the other girl’s attitude. Not only did her oldest brother kill four of her siblings but he also chased her and her Luke around the house with a baseball bat when they were four (needless to say, Bonnie was completely stunned to discover the connection between Kai and Liv) and above that, she and Luke were set to merge their magic in a ritual that only one would come out alive.

Bonnie had a feeling that if the twins were going to merge, that Liv would be the one to come out victorious.

“Yeah, I learnt a bit about your family while I was away,” Bonnie said and Liv looked down at the floor. “Thanks, by the way,” she added, “for getting me out of there. Any longer and I’d probably would have lost my mind.”

Liv shrugged and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

“But I am sorry that Kai managed to escape,” she said. “I tried to keep him in there and I’ll do whatever I can to help stop him now.”

“Actually, he’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Liv said and ran a hand through her curly hair while releasing a deep breath. “Kai found me today.”

Bonnie’s eyes widened and trailed over Liv’s form, looking for any visible sign of the other girl being hurt but saw nothing. “Are you okay?”

Liv shook her head. “Not really, no,” she answered and Bonnie could tell that she was struggling to keep that cool façade that she usually wore in place. “He didn’t try to hurt me, at least not physically. He was talking about me and Luke having to merge soon and not being to hide from our coven forever.”

“There is nothing your coven can do about it while you and Luke are here,” Bonnie tried to put the other girl at ease but knew nothing she could say would do that. “And if they or Kai do come here then we’ll protect you.”

Liv sighed and scratched the back of her neck. “The thing is, Bonnie, that Kai made me an offer and I’m actually considering it,” she said and shame glistened in her eyes. “He said that if I told him where Jo was, he’d convince her to merge which would mean Luke and I wouldn’t have to.”

“You can’t believe anything he says, Liv,” Bonnie said. “He’ll do and say anything to get what he wants and if he merges with Jo who’s to say he won’t end up killing both you and Luke anyway?”

A joyless smile crossed Liv’s face. “I know,” she said. “But as much as I have missed Jo these last eighteen years, Luke is my twin and has been there for me through everything. I can’t lose him, even if that means I have to give up Jo.”

“Kai wants to kill your entire coven, Liv, that means you and Luke, too,” Bonnie said. “The only way this can end is either with Kai dying or being locked up again. Your father can’t force you to merge, Liv but to be safe, I don’t think you or Luke should leave Mystic Falls until Kai and your coven have been dealt with.”

How they do that, Bonnie had no damn clue.

“Not having any magic didn’t stop Kai from killing four of my brothers and sisters,” Liv reminded Bonnie. “The anti-magic spell won’t stop Kai from coming in here.”

“I’ll stop him,” Bonnie cracked a smile. “And by the sounds of it, Tyler will, too.”

“He talked about you,” Liv said and Bonnie cocked her head to the side.

“Who, Tyler?”

“No,” Liv said and pinned Bonnie with a curious stare. “Kai. He said he was glad you got out and that he’s looking forward to seeing you again.”

Bonnie scoffed. “Yeah, well I’m looking forward to sticking his ass back in that prison,” she muttered.

Bonnie honestly could not wait to get her hands and magic on Kai.

“I really don’t know much about Kai aside from him being a sociopath,” Liv said. “All trace of him was removed from the house after what he did, no pictures, no nothing. I even forgot what he looked like. But you spent some time with him.”

“I wouldn’t really put it that way,” Bonnie shrugged. “We weren’t exactly bonding over there. Everything he said to me was just a ploy to manipulate me into letting him out and when he failed that, he stabbed me.”

“It seemed like he liked you,” Liv said and Bonnie chocked back a laugh.

“The scars on my stomach disagree with that,” Bonnie responded. “he just wants me on his side because sooner than later the magic he absorbed from that knife is going to dry. The only thing about me he likes and wants is my magic,” she said. Not sure if she was trying to convince Liv or herself.

Kai having some sort of twisted obsession with her is the last thing Bonnie wanted right now.

“I don’t know what to do,” Liv admitted and her shoulders sagged as the feeling of hopelessness over took her. “The coven want to send him back or kill him and I know those are the best options but if either happen then…”

“Then it’s on you and Luke to complete the merge,” Bonnie finished and Liv nodded. “But like I said, they can’t force you to do that.”

“I don’t want Jo to die or for Kai to become the leader of our coven but if I kill my own brother… how would I live with that?” Liv’s voice cracked and Bonnie stepped towards her and placed her hands on Liv’s arms in a comforting manner.

“It’s not going to come to that,” Bonnie promised her. “We’re going to deal with this Kai issue before he gets to Jo and then maybe we can hide you and Luke from your coven.”

“If no one merges then our coven is done,” Liv argued. “And while I don’t agree with them on most things, I can’t be the reason the coven is destroyed.”

Bonnie shook her head. “Listen to me, if the Gemini Coven really is as powerful as everyone has claimed, then they will be fine. They will find another way. Maybe it’s time for a change.”

Liv furiously shook her head, not believe what Bonnie was saying. She knew that she and Luke would never be able to hide from their coven for long and when they were found they’d be forced to merge.

“There is no way this will have a happy ending,” Liv said sadly. “Either Jo dies or me or Luke dies or all of us by Kai’s hands.”

“I don’t want you to worry about Kai,” Bonnie said. “Leave him to me, I’ll handle him.”

Bonnie was desperate to face Kai once more.

Liv’s eyes met Bonnie’s. “I don’t want you to get hurt because of him,” she said and took Bonnie’s hands much like she did the night Bonnie saved her from Enzo. “Kai is my coven’s problem, not yours.”

“And it’s kind of my fault that he got out.”

Bonnie still couldn’t believe that by sending her magic away, she gave Kai the plan he needed all along.

“Well, I don’t know about the rest of them but Luke and I don’t blame you for him escaping,” she gave Bonnie a small smile.

“I still want to make it right and if that means I have to send him back there myself, I’ll do it.”

Even if she had to kill him permanently, she’d do it. She’d do anything to get rid of Kai.

Liv squeezed her hand and smiled. “I’m glad you’re back, Bonnie.”

Bonnie returned the smile. “Me too, like you have no idea.”

“I was hoping that we could start over. I know I pissed you off with what I did, lying and pretended, but I’m hoping we could move passed it.”

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no words to describe how furious I am with how 6x09 and 6x10 went down. Seriously, Tyler?? I’m gonna write a one shot of Alaric and Tyler asking Bonnie for help and she being all ‘fuck y’all! Where were you when I needed help?’  
> Anyway hope you liked this. Even though I don’t like Liv on the show, I like the idea of her (if that makes sense) and her and Bonnie having a real friendship.


	14. I Wanna Be Yours: Bonnie + Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: I Wanna Be Yours  
> Pairing: Bonnie and Matt (mentions Bonnie/Jeremy)  
> Rating: K-T  
> Word Count: 380  
> Setting: Season 5, post 5x19 – Set after Matt leaves the room  
> Summary: It started the night she pulled his stupid ass out of the pool on Prank Night and he’s fallen a little bit more for her each day since. AKA, Matty’s totally in love with Bon-Bon.

Matt forced himself out of the room after handing her the glass of water. He did his best to ignore the soft brushing of their fingers when she took the glass from him, he ignored it knowing it didn’t have even nearly have the same effect on her as it did on him.

He mentally cursed himself as he made his way up the stair case of the Lockwood mansion. He tried his best but it was driving him crazy. He made the decision last year to keep distance between them but then she returned from that island not herself and he gave up on his futile attempts to stay away.

It was then that he realised he could never stay away from her, no matter how much it hurt him to know she’d never feel the same way but her friendship meant more to him. He’d never give up on her just because the idea that she’ll never love him the way he wants her to was almost too hard for him to bear.

He couldn’t even bring himself to think of her love for Jeremy, one of his other close friends. He was happy for them, he really was. If he wasn’t allowed to love Bonnie the way he wanted to then he was happy she was with someone who could.

Doesn’t mean his heart doesn’t twist in his chest a little every time he sees the two of them together, when he sees Bonnie look at Jeremy like he’s her whole world.

What he wouldn’t give to be on the receiving end of that look.

Matt fell back on his bed with a heavy sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

Every day it got just that little bit harder and with today being no exception. He heard what she had gone through with that vampire Damon knew, Enzo. Matt wanted to be the one to take her in his arms, to hold her close and never let her go. He wanted to bury his face in her hair and have her arms around him. He wanted to whisper gentle and sweet things in her ear to make her feel better, to make her feel safe.

But it wasn’t and he just had to deal with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Matty!   
> God I love Bonnie and Matt, I have such a soft spot for them and I have a number of Monnie one shots in progress including a skinny dipping one!


	15. Fire Meet Gasoline: Bonnie + Seth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fire Meet Gasoline  
> Crossover: The Vampire Diaries and From Dusk Till Dawn (2014 TV Series)  
> Pairing: Bonnie Bennett and Seth Gecko  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 774  
> Setting: TVD AU, three years after an AU version of season 4, Bonnie is still a witch and close with Shane, and a year after season 1 of From Dusk Till Dawn  
> Summary: It’s been one year since Seth lost his brother to Santanico and now he needs to figure out a way to get Richie back and kill Santanico once and for all. During his search he meets a college professor and his TA, a powerful witch who may just be the answer to his prayers.

Seth pulled into the college parking lot and turned off the ignition of his stolen car. He was taking a huge risk being back in the States. He and Richie were still pretty far up on the most wanted list and he barely made it across the border but he didn’t really have a choice. There was only so much he could do and find out in Mexico and this information was too good to pass up.

He got out of the car and kept his head down, doing his best to look inconspicuous as he followed the directions he was given.

Ranger Gonzales had sent him all of Tanner’s work and research a few months back and through the mess and insanity that was Sex Machine’s mind and work, a name kept popping up, Atticus Shane. Considering that Seth was running low on leads he decided he should check it out so he reluctantly contacted the Ranger and got the guys info.

He was really starting to run up a tab of favours for the Ranger. He assumed the Ranger’s helpfulness came from Kate who he had taken in after the events that took place in the Twister, events that Seth still felt the guilt for a year later and probably would for the rest of his life.

His knuckles rapped against the door that had the professor’s name beside it and waited for someone to open. He was expecting either some middle aged man with a pot belly and receding hair line or some perv with chaps and a cock gun, what he wasn’t expecting was a gorgeous girl with a bright smile.

“Seth Gecko?” she guessed and he straightened up, alarmed. “Yeah, I recognise you from your face being all over my TV, come on in.”

He reluctantly walked into the room when she stepped aside and then closed the door behind him. He almost wondered if she was the professor but then he saw the guy sitting at the desk, head buried in a bunch of loose paper and books.

“I’m Bonnie and this is Shane,” she introduced, “Ranger Gonzalez contacted us and told us you were coming. We know about your situation.”

“Do you really?” he questioned with doubt looking between the young woman and the man who hadn’t seemed to notice him yet.

“Santanico Pandemonium?” Shane spoke up but never looked up from the book. “We’re familiar with it and her. They call her The Mistress or something or other, yes?”

Seth nodded and buried his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, how much else do you know?”

Shane finally looked up from his books. “About Aztec culture and the culebras, not as much as Tanner did. Not exactly what I specialise in.”

“Your name was all over his research,” Seth said.

Shane shrugged his shoulders. “I helped him here and there with a few things but wasn’t too fond of him.”

“Got a real creepy vibe from him,” Bonnie added and Seth nearly scoffed.

“You have no idea,” he muttered, remembering that the freak had nearly sacrificed a very sweet sixteen year old girl to a bunch of Gods.

“Like I said, it’s not my speciality but I know enough to help you with what you need and trust me when I say you are going to need Bonnie’s help if you want to get it done right,” Shane said and folded his arms on the top of his desk.

Seth looked over at the girl, giving her a quick once over and wondering what exactly he would need her help for. “What, are you some king of Kung-Fu master or something?”

Bonnie giggled and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her hair. “Something like that. Let’s just say I’ll be able to give you the opportunity you’ll need to take this Santanico down.”

“She’s a witch,” Shane said and went back to burying his face in his work while Seth nearly swallowed his tongue.

“Excuse me?” He looked between the two of them waited for a more in depth explanation.

“A witch,” Bonnie repeated for Shane, a little slower for Seth’s sake. “You know, hocus pocus, something wicked this way comes, etcetera, etcetera.”

“A witch?” Seth arched a brow, staring at the self-proclaimed witch with disbelief.

“Snake vampires you can swallow but witches are too far out?” Shane piped up as he reached for another book, pushing the one he had been reading onto the floor, letting it hit the ground with a thud. “There are also ghosts, hybrids and werewolves, buddy. Better get used to it.”

Seth was never going to get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps there will be a sequel, perhaps there won’t. I haven’t decided but I do hope you enjoyed this.


	16. Hoped To Never Hear Your Voice Again: Bonnie + Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hoped To Never Hear Your Voice Again  
> Pairing: Bonnie and Klaus (non-romantic)  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 370  
> Setting: 1x20 of the Originals  
> Summary: The phone call to Bonnie Klaus mentions in 1x20 of The Originals but what Klaus did not tell his brother was that Bonnie hung up on him as soon as she heard his voice and refused to pick up the next five times that he called her.

“Hello?” Bonnie answered the phone call from the unfamiliar number and immediately regretted it when she heard the voice that replied.

“Bonnie!” His voice was cheerful, like he was an old friend of hers just ringing to catch up.

She let out an audible groan and hung up on him. With everything that was going on right now, any kind of conversation with Klaus was an unwanted waste of time.

Her phone started to ring again, the same number appearing on the screen. She ignored it and threw the phone back on her bed and went about packing up the items on her dresser.

Again, the phone rang. Again, she ignored it and continued with her packing.

By the fifth call she contemplated switching off her phone but remembered she couldn’t in case someone needed her or figured out a way out of this mess so she settled with switching her phone to silent.

The sound of it vibrating was just as annoying as the ring tone.

“What do you want?” she growled into the phone.

“Oh, nothing much, how have you been, what’s the weather been like, why are people who are supposed to be dead appearing?”

Bonnie sighed as she took a seat on the edge of her bed and ran her hand down her face. “So that’s why you’re calling?”

“You are familiar with this news, then?”

Bonnie rested her elbows on top of her knees before replying. “The Other Side is falling apart,” she told him. “The walls are weakening and some of the more powerful people over there are finding ways to commutate with our side, some are even able to touch things.”

“And what brought this on?” he questioned.

“That’s no concern of yours,” she said, not wanting to get into the whole Markos and the Travellers ordeal. “Just know that when the Other Side implodes on itself, everyone over there will go with it, and they are not happy about it and have no intentions of going quietly. A couple of days and whoever is justifiably tormenting you will be gone for good but they’ll wreak havoc until then and with any luck, they’ll take you with them.”

 She hung up after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish we actually got to see that call. It would have been A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!


	17. Thank You: Bonnie + Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Thank You  
> Pairing: Bonnie and Tyler  
> Rating: K  
> Word Count: 364  
> Setting: after 4x01 and before 4x02  
> Summary: Tyler thanks Bonnie for helping him with the body switch

Tyler found Bonnie at the park. She was sitting on the swing and slowly pushed back and forth with her feet still on the ground. He frowned when he heard her sniffling and he could almost smell the salty water of her tears.

“Hey,” he said softly as he walked over to her and sat down on the swing next to her.

She looked up at him and gave him a tiny half smile. “Hey,” she said back, voice barely a whisper.

“I’ve been looking all over town for you,” he said and pushed himself back and forth with his legs.

“Need something?” she asked but didn’t look up from the sand.

Tyler shook his head. “You were gone before I woke up yesterday and I didn’t get a chance to talk to you. Caroline told me what happened last night, with your Grams.”

Bonnie pushed herself up off the swing and stood, prepared to walk away.

“Wait,” Tyler jumped up and stopped her from leaving.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Tyler,” she said.

“Not here to talk about it,” he replied softly. “Just here to say thanks.”

That made Bonnie look up from the sand and into Tyler’s eyes.

“And not just for putting me back in my own body but for everything you did before that, for helping me pull of the whole switching thing.”

Bonnie shook her head, rejecting his thanks. “You don’t have to thank me, Tyler.”

“Yeah, I do,” he countered and stepped closer to her, his hands curling just above her elbows. “I’m alive right now because of you. We’re all alive right now because of you. A simple thank you is the least I can do, especially after what came of it all.”

Bonnie sniffled and bit the inside of her cheek to prevent the tears she had only managed to stop a little while ago from falling again at the reminder of last night’s events.

She felt Tyler’s arms wrap around her and his hand rest on her head, allowing her to bury her face in his chest. Unable to stop the tears from falling, she clutched him tight and cried into his chest.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many potential Bonnie/Tyler scenes that we were robbed of and I intend to write them ALL.  
> If you feel you were wronged by being denied a potential Bonnie/Tyler scene, send me a message and I will (attempt) to make it right!


	18. Liar, Liar: Bonnie + Kair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Liar, Liar  
> Pairing: One sided Bonkai, Elena/Bonnie friendship mentions (aka Elena being protective over Bonnie), with mentions of Bamon and Delena.  
> Characters: Kai Parker and Elena Gilbert with heavy mentions of Bonnie Bennett but no actual appearance by her  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 919  
> Setting: 6x11 – after Kai has kidnapped Elena. My version of it  
> Summary: While tormenting Elena, Kai starts to talk about Bonnie and Elena calls him out on his bullshit

“I didn’t really mean what I said the other day,” Kai broke the silence between them and leant back in his chair while watching the vampire struggle relentlessly and uselessly against her magically sealed bounds. “About Bonnie,” he clarified when she gave him a blank stare.

He heard a low growl and he smirked at the glaring vampire.

“Don’t you talk about Bonnie,” she gritted out through clenched teeth.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s all good things,” Kai smiled and Elena continued to glare at him. “I actually think she’s pretty great. I had a lot of fun with her,” he said and laced his fingers over his stomach and relaxed back, resting his feet on the table between them. “Had anyone else done what she did, I would have killed them on the spot but there is just something about Bonnie Bennett…” he trailed off with a mocking dreamy sigh. “I really liked having her around.”

“Shooting someone with an arrow is an interesting way of showing you like them,” Elena replied, trying to stay calm.

“So is snapping the neck of their only brother,” Kai said with mimicked expression of shock before he broke out with an amused grin. “Yup, I heard all of Damon’s dirty, disgusting secrets. When he thought all hope was lost he started telling himself that ‘Elena would be better off without me for the following reasons, dot, dot, dot’…” he trailed off. “I get why you compelled away memories of loving him. I mean, what’s that say about you? That you fell in love with someone that caused so much suffering to those you claim to care about?”

He could tell that she was trying so hard not to react but he could see his words were getting to her so he kept going. He took his feet off the table and leant forward, resting his elbows on the top.

“I remember one of their bigger arguments, about two months back. Bonnie threw in Damon’s face all the things he’d done to her in the past, including when he broke her mother’s neck and turned her into a vampire just to save you,” he shook his head with fake disappointment. “Poor Bonnie. I bet all she wanted was to drive a stake through his heart but with your ‘ _Property of Elena’_ stamp on him she couldn’t. Probably couldn’t even get space away from him to grieve.”

Elena’s eyes snapped up to stare at him. “So that’s what this is all about?” Elena questioned. “I’ve been sitting here wondering why you want to get to Damon so badly…but it’s not really about Damon, is it? It’s about Bonnie.”

Kai groaned and leant back in the seat again, rolling his neck and trying to block out her voice. “Can you stop talking now? Your voice is very grating.”

“Even after all the horrible things that Damon has done to her, she still managed to see the good in him and yet when she looks at you, I’m guessing she saw nothing but pure evil and that gets to do you, doesn’t it? You want her to see the good in you, too.”

Kai gave a hearty laugh. “Ahhh….I have no good inside of me. In case you’ve missed it, I just spent the last twenty four hours trying to kill the rest of my family, did kill a bunch of innocent people and kidnapped you,” he recapped with a smile of pride. “I also stabbed her in the stomach with the same knife I did Josette eighteen years ago,” Kai grinned but Elena noted that it wasn’t like the others. “I needed her blood to get out of there and she wasn’t going to give it to me willingly so I had to make a choice. I’m sure she’ll understand – bygones and all that.”

“You really do hope she’ll understand, you hope she will forgive you for whatever happened, whatever you did,” Elena said, giving Kai what she hoped was a convincing look of sympathy. “And if there is one thing I know about Bonnie Bennett, it’s that she’s forgiving. It may take a while but she always forgives,” Elena paused, remembering Prom night when she attacked Bonnie, “there are so many things I can’t believe she has forgiven me for but she has and if I’ve learnt anything over these last few years, it’s that your life is so much better with Bonnie Bennett in it.”

Kai was staring at Elena with a blank look and she didn’t know if he was even listening but she kept going.

“And I think you’ve realised that, there’s just something about her that attaches itself to you and you never want it to let go of you and when you mess up, that look she gives you is just the worst,” she gave a bit of a chuckle, remembering all the times she was on the receiving end of that look, “And I’m sure you’ve experienced that look a time or two.”

“I might have,” Kai muttered, eyes narrowing.

“My point is, Bonnie always forgives,” she gave Kai a small smile, seeing in his eyes that she had him hooked to her words. “But Bonnie Bennett will never forgive you. And when she goes out of 1994, because she will, whether with our help or without, she’ll get out of there eventually and when she does, I hope she destroys you.”

The last thing Elena saw was Kai’s fiery glare and his wrist flicking to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, in case not quite clear, Kai snapped her neck to shut her up. Anywho, hoped you liked this. Sorry no actual Bonnie but the whole thing was about her so that makes up for it, right?  
> And I’m a sucker for Elena being protective over Bonnie because we get a lot of the other way around on the show but never much of Elena protecting Bonnie (I know it’s weird, but I nearly drowned in Bonnie/Elena feels when Elena was about to attack Liv and Tyler from stopping her from getting Bonnie back).


	19. Teddy Bears & Tears: Bonnie + Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Teddy Bears and Tears  
> Pairing: Bonnie and Caroline (friendship)  
> Rating: K  
> Word Count: 219  
> Setting: Post season 5, preseason 6, set in the same universe as the Bonnie/Elena one shot  
> Summary: Caroline misses Bonnie and the mystery of where Ms Cuddles wandered off to is finally solved

Caroline hugged Ms Cuddles tight to her chest, the teddy’s head squished under her chin.

The old teddy was in surprisingly good condition after nearly 20 years of love but Caroline had always taken care of it, she knew Bonnie loved that stupid teddy. It’s why she took it when they were nine in the first place.

(Caroline didn’t actually like the bear; she just liked the reminder having it close gave her)

Bonnie and her dad had gone away for the holidays and Caroline missed her best friend and when her mother gone to check up on the house like Rudy had asked her to, Caroline snuck in and took the bear that Bonnie had forgotten to take with her.

She had slept with it every night until Bonnie came back but even then, she couldn’t part with the bear so she feigned innocence when Bonnie wondered where her bear had run off to.

But she had never been happier to have stolen that stupid bear until now. Until her best friend was actually well and truly gone and never coming back.

Like the time when she was nine, Ms Cuddles never strayed far from her bed where she held the damned thing like it was a life line and cried like a baby for her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (my headcannon was that Caroline stole Ms Cuddles but for a different reason stated on the show, it was because she missed her not because she was mad then they aired the episode)  
> This one was much shorter than my Bonnie/Elena one so sorry for the Baroline fans.


	20. Pesky Angel: Bonnie + Kol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pesky Angel  
> Pairing: Bonnie Bennett and Kol Mikaelson  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 363  
> Summary: The negatives of being the Anchor start to outweigh the positives when a pesky Original vampire won’t leave her alone

Bonnie was trying so hard to focus on what the Professor was saying but it was so hard with Kol over her shoulder, disproving everything the teacher was saying while picking fun at other students.

She wanted nothing more than to turn around and tell him to go bother someone else but not only would the guy sitting behind her think she would be talking to him but she has also learnt that reacting to Kol’s torment made him worse so she settled for gripping her pencil so hard it snapped in her hand.

“Something bothering you, Bonnie?” he asked her in a tone so innocent and put his chin on her shoulder.

To anyone else it would have looked like Bonnie was pushing back some hair away from her face when in actuality, she whacked Kol in the face, her knuckles hitting his eye.

“Ow,” Kol whined and pulled his head back a few inches. “Your ring got my eye.”

Bonnie ignored him and leant over to fetch another pencil from her bag. She wished there was some way she was able to banish ghosts from bothering her but aside from ignoring him (that did a shit load of good) there was nothing she could do to rid herself of his presence.

Instead of listening to the lecture, Bonnie found herself paying very close attention to the clock hanging up the front of the classroom. It was only half an hour before she could get out of here and curse the hell out of the Original vampire.

“Bet you wish your little friends didn’t kill me now, huh?” he questioned her as soon as she left the classroom when the lecture was over.

“They didn’t kill you enough,” she murmured lowly but loud enough for Kol to hear her. “How come you never annoyed me when I was on the Other Side?”

“No fun annoying another depressed soul but now you got your life back,” he said with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

“How kind of you,” Bonnie muttered and settled back in her chair for what she was sure was going to be the longest half hour of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. Remember, any requests, send them through! Though please add like a prompt or something otherwise I’ll just consider another prompt for the pairing you ask for as the fic.


	21. I Want You: Bonnie & Derek Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: I Want You  
> Pairing: Bonnie Bennett and Derek Hale (Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf crossover)  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 1, 098  
> Summary: Bonnie’s been in love with Derek since before she could remember but he’s always stayed away in fear of her getting hurt because of him, but now Bonnie’s tired of his distance.  
> Notes: Age wise, Bonnie is 20 and Derek is 24. Bonnie’s a witch and Derek is his evolved self or whatever he is now.

Bonnie refused to get out of his way, she refused to let him leave the loft (if he truly wanted to he would).

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips and Bonnie folded her arms across her chest, not letting her gaze drop from his face.

“We’re not getting into this now,” he said with finality that Bonnie refused to accept and she let him know by rolling her eyes at him.

He’s been saying the same thing since she was 16 and drunkenly admitted that she was in love with him. He said the same thing the next morning when her sober-self told him she meant it. He said the same thing when she kissed him when she was 18 (he likes to ignore that he kissed her back, taking an innocent kiss to a completely different level that left her breathless).

She accepted his words those times but she refused to now, not when she **knew** he felt the same.

“I’d say it’s a conversation long overdue.”

He ran a hand down his face and released another frustrated puff of air. “Bonnie, please, just let this go,” he pleaded with her.

Bonnie uncrossed her arms, letting them drop to her sides. “I don’t get why you want to keep ignoring this.”

Actually, she did. She knew why he was so reluctant to give into their feelings thanks to his sister Laura who had told Bonnie the reason why only a couple of weeks before she died. Derek was afraid she would end up like Paige, a girl Derek had loved and had killed when he was 16.

“We wouldn’t work,” he said and Bonnie could have laughed at how half-hearted the excuse sounded.

“You know that’s not true,” she responded, her voice dropping a bit as she walked towards him slowly. She stopped when she was right in front of him, her fingers wrapping around his hand. “We’d be amazing.”

“You deserve better,” he said, his voice low and hoarse but his eyes were eyeing her intensely.

Bonnie shook her head, hating that he actually believed that he didn’t deserve anything but misery.

She’d tried to get over her feelings for Derek by dating other guys but none of them matched him, none of them made her heart race the way he does, none of them could drive her crazy with want the way Derek can without even touching her.

“And you deserve to be happy,” she said back, her other hand coming up to rest on his waist.

Bonnie knew she could make him happy; she already does. Even when things get tense between them she always knows how to make him smile.

“Derek, I love you,” she said and his eyes flickered up from their joined hands, to her face. “If you truly want to stay friends then I’ll accept that and stop pushing this…but I know part of you wants to try for something more.”

The hand she held in hers started to grip back, filling her with hope. “If anything were to happen to you because of me…” she shook her head, trying to get him to stop but he kept going, “…I wouldn’t make it through that.”

“Nothing is going to happen to me,” she tried to assure him but she knew he would never believe that. “You know that I can take care of myself. I’ve survived these last three years in Mystic Falls.”

The last three years in Mystic Falls is the reason she’s got the courage to come here and talk to Derek about this. She’s gone through so much, lost so much and even lost herself at one point. She’s now gotten to the point where she wants happiness in her life. She wants to hold onto the man she loves and not let go.

She frowned when he pulled his hand from hers, the hope she felt earlier now dwindling so she dropped her other hand from his waist, readying herself for when he pulls away completely like he always does but he didn’t move away from her.

She felt his fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head up so she could look at him and her stomach tightened when she saw all the raw emotion in his eyes, the pain, the longing, the anguish and the love.

Biting down on the inside of her cheek, she found herself holding her breath, not know what Derek was about to do but she knew what she was hoping he’d do. She was completely frozen when he bent his head down towards hers, his other hand barely resting on her hip.

“I don’t ever want to lose you,” he whispered before his lips came down on hers in a light, feathery kiss that had her toes curling and her insides jumping.

She inwardly sighed in content and wrapped her arms around his neck when he took her bottom lip between his and sucked gently, his hand under her chin moving down her neck, towards her nape before tangling in her hair.

“I love you too much to lose you,” he said when he pulled back for a quick breath before finding her lips again, more determined than the last when he pushed his tongue through her lips and his other hand now gripping her hip and using it to pull her closer, flush against his body.

His words alone were enough to make a small moan escape her lips and she pushed herself even closer to him. She felt a warmth spreading over her and she wanted to revel in it, never wanting this feeling to end.

His hands left her body for only a second before she felt them on the backs of her thighs, gripping so he could pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist.

Derek pulled back just enough so he could look into her eyes, using one hand to hold her to him and letting the other push some hair back from her face before resting against her cheek, loving the way she turned into his palm and laying a kiss to it.

“I’m never going to let anything happen to you,” he said softly, pressing another kiss to her lips.

Bonnie smiled against his even though she wanted to tell him that he didn’t need to make that promise, in fact, she’d prefer that he didn’t because if anything were to happen, he’d blame himself. But the fact that he said it filled her with happiness.

It was his way of letting her know that he was ready to embrace them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much love for Berek. I think they are so similar and there would be a lot of angst and pain between them but also so much fluffiness and happiness, I love them so much!  
> I am considering a second part that will take place a little way down the road in their relationship and focus’ on Derek trying to keep his promise of keeping her safe and ends up being a little too overprotective.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think!


	22. All the Things Lost: Kol/Bonnie/Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: All Things Lost  
> Pairing: Bonnie/Klaus – Bonnie/Kol  
> Rating: T  
> Prompt: “I never meant to hurt you.”  
> Word Count: 1, 745  
> Song Recommendation: All the Things Lost by MS MR

Bonnie doesn’t know how it all came to this.

One unforeseen kiss in a moment of comfort turned into a full blown love affair.

Bonnie loves Kol. She loves him so much that it hurts; it physically hurts to think about how much this is going to hurt him when he inevitably figures out what is going on.

She thinks Elijah already knows what’s going on if his looks of anger to Klaus and his looks of disappointment to Bonnie are anything to go by.

(They’re not as careful as they should be)

Sometimes she wonders if she wants to get them caught, that part of her wants Elijah to tell Kol about the betrayal happening right under his nose more often than Bonnie herself can even believe.

(Kol’s even been home on some occasions)

The moment she knew this wasn’t going to end well…well, she always knew there was no way this could end well, but it was the moment she realised that she was well and truly screwed was after a length of time that Bonnie would never care to disclose.

An old progeny of Kol’s had come to town, of course looking to cause trouble for the Mikaelson’s, especially Kol, and believed that Bonnie was the way to do that. He had kidnapped her, somehow managed to have subdued her magic and had taken her to some kind of abandoned warehouse.

She hadn’t been there long before Kol all but kicked down the door with Elijah and Klaus in tow. He had seen the tiniest bit of blood seeping from a tiny cut on her head and that was enough for him to rip out the heart of someone he had once called friend.

Elijah had made an offhand comment about people never learning not to trifle with the people that Kol cares for, one he directed at Klaus but Bonnie was sure it was directed at her as well.

Klaus had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal. Never said a word and even as they left, Bonnie with the protection of Kol’s arm around her and his lips at her temple, she looked back to see Klaus standing over the dead vampire with a face devoid of any emotion but she knew what he was think. She was thinking it too.

That night, she doesn’t remember how she managed it, she ended up in Klaus’ drawing room, on the couch, listening to Klaus whisper in her ear about how much he was worried about her, how much he feared he’d never get the chance to see her again, to look into her eyes, to kiss or touch her ever again.

The two found their way to his bed where she had felt a passion and intensity that nearly shattered her. He refused to look away from her throughout, refused to let her look away.

Klaus ignored the sting in his chest when she left his bed to return to his brother’s.

(He didn’t admit it out loud but he admitted it to himself, it was the moment he truly had fallen in love with her.)

It really was a wonder that they hadn’t been caught out yet.

Kol knows somethings wrong.

It’s impossible for him to not know.

She’s been pulling away from him. The guilt’s been eating away at her, getting to the point that she’s feeling physically ill when he kisses her. He told her he loved her the other night and she cried in the shower. He’s told her many times before but after what she’s been doing she knows she no longer deserves that love.

She no longer deserves him.

(Caroline agrees. She understands, but she agrees. Bonnie’s sure Elijah does, too)

No longer being able to find comfort with Kol, she goes to Klaus more often. For as long as he is around her, she doesn’t feel guilty. He doesn’t let her.

A lot of the time they just talk. He has a lot of stories and Bonnie loves to listen, loves to learn more about the man she was sure to hate for the rest of her life.

(He keeps the stories of the adventures he’s shared with Kol to a minimum)

Bonnie felt the last bit of her crumble the night Klaus told her he loved her.

He told her he regrets how he was so bloody blind to see just how perfect and wonderful she really was. How much he hates that his brother saw it first. Saw it the moment he met her. He hates that it took him so long to see the real her.

Bonnie cries as Klaus admits how hard it is not to stick a dagger in Kol’s chest so he can have her all to himself.

It was that moment when Kol had walked into the room.

(He had heard a lot more than Klaus’ last wish of him rotting away in a coffin while he spends the rest of his days with the woman Kol loved)

Kol’s face held no expression, not that Bonnie could really tell. Her sight was blurred by her tears.

(There was some relief behind those tears – he finally knew)

She vaguely remembered Klaus saying his brother’s name, his tone held remorse yet caution – like he was waiting for his brother to strike.

She sat clumsily down on the couch, feeling her legs about to give out.

“Brother…” Klaus tried again but Kol remained silent and still.

His eyes moved between a brother who held an expression of such guilt and remorse, and a love that couldn’t even meet his eye. Her head was in her hands but her shoulders moved up and down and he could hear her sobs.

(He still couldn’t quite comprehend what was going on)

“I’m sorry,” he thinks he heard her say through her sobs.

Klaus wanted to comfort her but one look from Kol stopped him dead in his tracks.

Kol moved closer to Bonnie, and stood right in front of her seated form. He didn’t say anything but waited until she pulled herself together enough to actually look at him.

He wasn’t going anywhere until she looked at him.

(It only took five minutes but it felt like an eternity to all of them)

She met his eyes, eyes that she loved so much, that only ever looked at her with love now stared back full of fury and betrayal and confusion.

“No,” he said strongly when she went to look back down. He can feel his brother’s need to stand between them, to shield her from his anger but he doesn’t.

(Still to this day Kol doesn’t believe that he could ever lay a hand on Bonnie)

“Leave,” he had said, looking at Bonnie but talking to his brother.

Bonnie chanced a look at Klaus, a slight nod of the head and Kol could hear his brother retreating from the room.

(Elijah was waiting for him at the door)

Kol knelt down in front of her, eye level.

Without his brother in the room the expressionless façade had faded and Bonnie could finally see what she had caused.

“Don’t close your eyes, don’t look away,” he said and placed his hands either side of her on the couch. “Tell me what the hell I just walked in on. Tell me I misheard or tell me he said all that because of some twisted crush he has on you.”

(The crack in his voice was something Bonnie will never forget)

His eyes shut when Bonnie eventually shook her head, confirming everything he didn’t want her to.

She felt fresh tears begin to well up in her eyes when she watched his head drop, as what was happening had finally hit him.

“I’m so sorry,” she managed to get out. “I never meant to hurt you, neither of us did.”

Kol was shaking his head, begging her to just stop talking. He opened his eyes and Bonnie could see the damage she caused worsen. She tried to touch his hand but he snatched it away like her hand was covered in vervain. He stood up and put some space between them.

He ran a hand through his hair, and Bonnie heard something that sounded like a sob just as he picked up the painting closest to him and launched it across the room, whatever else he could get his hands on soon following.

Bonnie was in hysterics and the room in ruins when Elijah decided it was time for his interference.

Klaus followed and gently pulled Bonnie to her feet to remove her from the room.

She could hear Kol scream out at Klaus. She can’t remember much of what he said that night but she’ll always remember;

_“I’ve lost everyone I’ve ever loved because of him. She was the one thing that was mine. He can’t have her.”_

(Klaus never ended up ‘having’ her)

Klaus took her to his room instead of hers, well…hers and Kol’s, probably now just Kol’s.

He sat her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. He told her not to worry, that everything will be okay but she didn’t believe him.

How could she? There was no way anything this could ever be okay.

She flinched when she heard more crashes of things being thrown and more cries of a man in pain.

She asked Klaus if he could get her some tea. He gave another kiss to her forehead and told her he’d be back in a minute.

(A minute was all it took)

It took 30 seconds to get back to her room and to grab her phone and bag, and another 30 seconds later she was outside in the still busy streets of the French Quarter.

She disappeared into the crowds of people easily.

It took Klaus 2 minutes to realise she had gone and a second to be outside searching for her

Klaus called her phone repeatedly but she never picked up. Her phone buzzed again when she got into the taxi, a text message this time.

_Don’t leave me_

(The message wasn’t from Klaus)

Elijah didn’t stop her as she got into the taxi. He told his heartbroken brothers that he never found her.

The next day Kol was gone, leaving with a vow that he would one day return and make Klaus pay for taking away his heart and his happiness.

(Elijah didn’t know that Klaus had stuck a dagger in Kol’s heart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, wasn’t that just a tad depressing?  
> It’s been a while since I’ve written anything that I actually like so I really do hope you have enjoyed it.


	23. Can't Help It: Bonnie & Marcel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Can’t Help It  
> Pairing: Bonnie Bennett and Marcel Gerard (TVD & TO)  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 746  
> Prompt: Jealousy  
> Song Recommendation: Dangerous [Robin Schulz Remix] by David Guetta & Sam Martin

This was not fair.

He had all the ladies hanging off him tonight but she couldn’t even get a single guy to look her way.

She knew it was only because he had already warned them all off and none of them were going to cross _‘The King’_ by trying to get with _‘his girl’_.

Bonnie scoffed and tossed back the shot of Tequila she ordered. It was so fucking stupid how he calls himself that and even dumber for claiming her as _‘his girl’_. She wasn’t even his girl. They had kissed once, like two weeks ago (the fact that it was the most amazing kiss she’d ever experience was completely beside the point).

And anyone not affiliated with Marcel and his stupid rules that she tried to grab onto quickly learnt with a quick compulsion from Diego who was watching over her like an annoying hawk. She fumed silently every time he would give her a wink and a ‘sorry, babe,’ every damn time he compelled a potential interest away.

She downed her second shot and considered taking her one woman pity party elsewhere but she was pretty sure that one of Marcel’s guys would block her somehow…she was stuck here.

It was pay back. She knew it.

Just last week she had a little too much to drink and thought it’d be fun to push Marcel’s buttons by dancing with some random. The guy was all sloppy kisses and wandering hands but it got her point across.

But now she was stuck here watching these beautiful women dote on Marcel, all begging for his attention and she couldn’t fault any of them.

Marcel was the kind of guy that got attention wherever he went. Aside from the fact that he was hot as all holy hell, he was charismatic and an aura that commanded attention. He drew people in.

But what Bonnie liked most about him was who he was behind it all.

He was a nice guy.

He’s loyal and cares. He’s the one you want in your corner when all hell breaks loose.

(Bonnie wasn’t afraid or ashamed to admit that if he wasn’t a vampire she’d be all over him with no regrets)

Bonnie downed her third shot after watching a pretty blonde throw her head back and laugh at something Marcel said, her hand on his firm chest.

She was hit with a feeling she hasn’t felt since the Jeremy and Anna incident and one she hated feeling.

She was jealous.

She wanted to be the one in Marcel’s lap. She wanted to be the one laughing at whatever stupid joke he told. She wanted to be the reason he was smiling so brightly.

She hated jealously. She hated what it made her think about.

Getting the bar tender’s attention; she ordered another shot and tried her best to stop glancing over at Marcel who now had a brunette in his lap.

The shot was placed in front of her and in Diego’s hands before she could even think about drinking in. She glared at him as he downed in.

“You’ll thank me when the first three shots start to kick in,” he said and motioned to the bartender that she was done for the night.

“Am I not allowed to have fun at all tonight?” she wondered and glared at the lemonade that was put in front of her. She wanted to throw to stupid pink mini umbrella at the redhead that was now in Marcel’s lap.

Why did she even look?

“You could be having fun right now if you’d stop being stubborn,” he shrugged and plucked the mini umbrella from her drink before she could use it as a tiny stake.

Bonnie sighed. She wasn’t being stubborn, yes she liked Marcel but she wanted something that was going to last and realistically, witches and vampires don’t mix in the long run. She didn’t want to risk doing something that could make her fall harder than she already has for the charismatic vampire.

“But it looks like you’ve missed your shot,” Diego continued, looking over her shoulder.

She made the mistake at looking as well.

She wanted to do two things. Rip the girl from his grasp, slap him, and leave (okay, three things). She settled on the last.

“Don’t stop me,” she muttered to Diego before sliding off the bar stool and heading for the door, thankful that no one stood in her way this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve made this little prompt jar. I pick a piece of paper that has a ship and another that has a prompt. Pretty cool if I may say so myself. I put all sort of prompts in, can’t wait to do some of them!  
> Anyway, hope you liked this one!


	24. I'll Take Care of You: Bonnie & Vaughn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: I’ll Take Care of You  
> Pairing: Bonnie Bennett & Galen Vaughn  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 599  
> Prompt: A is sick and B tries to take care of them  
> Notes: This can tie into my Vaughn/Bonnie fic Wild at Heart, think an alternative meeting between the two. Instead of meeting in the cave, he finds Bonnie after she gets sick from the poisonous plant life Shane mentioned in 4x13.

He knew something was wrong when she didn’t return to the campsite with everyone else. His suspicion was confirmed when heard them talking about the lost witch, they thought Shane had got her and the Hunter and taken them to the cave without them.

It wasn’t the case.

Shane never got to her, he couldn’t find her.

Vaughn, however, found her with ease. It was the spelled necklace that warmed the closer he got to her, courtesy of her mother and cousin.

When he located her she was a couple hundred metres away. He could see her kneeling on the ground, gazing off into nothing. The closer he got to her he started to hear her voice. She was talking to someone but no one was around.

He pocketed the necklace and approached the young witch, slowly so not to startle her.

Her words were becoming more coherent the closer he got to her.

“Please,” she begged through her sobs at whoever she was hallucinating of. “I’m so sorry, I should have listened.”

A couple of twigs snapped beneath his boots and her head spun around to face him, green eyes wide and glassy from her tears.

“Who are you?” she questioned and tried to get to her feet but her legs couldn’t seem to hold her as she fell back down. “Stay away from me!”

Vaughn held up his hands, trying to show her that he meant no harm. “I’m not here to hurt you, sweetheart,” he said slowly and calmly and risked taking another step towards the frightened girl.

She responded by moving backwards until her back hit a tree. “Stay back,” she warned with a shaky voice, trying to use the tree as leverage to pull herself to her feet but whatever she had been infected with was making her weak.

“Bonnie,” he tried her name and her eye brows shot up at the use of her name.

It was the first time he’d ever spoken her name out loud. It felt right on his tongue and he wanted to say it again and again.

“How do you know my name?” she demanded but he ignored her question.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he said again and slowly dropped to one knee in front of her, keeping a bit of distance so not to frighten her further. “But you’re sick, sweetheart. You’ve been infected with something toxic and I can’t properly heal you until I know what it was.”

The closer he was to her the better he could inspect her. She had perspiration on her forehead, her pupils were dilated, and she was suffering from obvious signs of hallucinations. There was a number of plant life on this island that could cause those symptoms.

“I’m fine,” she muttered and tried again to push herself to her feet. This time he caught her when her legs gave out. “Get off me,” she groaned and tried to push him away.

“Shhh,” he tried to sooth her and managed to wrap his arms around her so he could stop her from trying to hit him. “It’s okay, Bonnie,” he whispered into her hair. “I promise I’ll keep you safe.”

He heard her whimper just as she gave up trying to fight him. “It hurts,” she started to cry again, resting against him, letting him hold her up. “My head…”

“I know, sweetheart,” he brushed some hair back from her face to look into those beautiful green eyes of hers. “I’ll take care of you.”

He scooped her up in his arms and headed back towards his campsite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve read Wild at Heart you’ll recall that I’ve mentioned some kind of cosmic-ish connection between Vaughn and Bonnie that I’ve yet to even explain in the fic but I will if I ever end up updating it.  
> Hope you liked it!


	25. Come Home to Me: Bonnie + Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Come Home to Me  
> Pairing: Bonnie Bennett & Clint Barton (TVD/Marvel Crossover)  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 549  
> Prompt: “I’m not ready for you to not be here.”  
> Song Recommendation: I Will Return by Skylar Grey

Bonnie knew things were bad. If she’s noticed one thing over the last year she’s spent with Clint and all the missions he’s gone on is that the worse things are the more he calls.

She knew he was heading off with the Avengers soon, back to Sokovia for the second time, this time for a not so simple mission as retrieving a magical sceptre. A ‘simple mission’ that nearly killed him. She swears if he comes back she’s never going to let him life that one down.

Bonnie shook her head. Not if he returns, when he returns.

Always when.

He always comes back and this time will be no different.

She tries to calm herself and wait for his call.

She knows he will.

The silence in the safe house Clint made her promise she’d stay in until he or one of the others deemed it safe was maddening. She refused to turn on the TV, she didn’t want to hear any more news about Ultron or what Clint was about to fight against. She didn’t even want to think about what he was going up against.

Instead, she settles for nursing a long forgotten and now cold tea on her lap and staring at her phone, willing it to light up with Clint’s face (a secret snap she got of him while she was watching him torment other agents with his new arrows).

It could have been minutes or hours that passed until her phone finally went off.

Her tea fell to the floor as she jumped to grab the phone from the coffee table and answer it.

“You at the safe house?” his voice came floating through the little speaker of the phone.

“Yeah,” Bonnie said and stood from the couch. “Where are you now?”

“Just about to head off,” he told her and Bonnie found herself reaching for the necklace he gave her on their six month anniversary. “This isn’t gonna be a good one, Bon.”

“You’ll be fine,” she said, trying to reassure her more than him. “You’ll find Nat, you’ll all get out of there alive and you’ll come home.”

He was silent on the other line for a long moment. “I love you, Bonnie.”

She felt the first tear fall and shook her head. “No,” she said and wiped the stray tear away but it was quickly followed by another. “No, don’t say it like that. Don’t say it like you’re saying goodbye.”

“I just need you to know that in case-

“No,” she cut him off. “I do know that and nothing’s going to happen to you.”

“Bon-

“Nothing’s going to happen to you because…” her voice broke a little and she didn’t try to stop the next few tears that fell, “because I’m not ready for you to not be here, Clint.”

There was silence between them before Bonnie broke it.

“Now you need to go and finish this and then come home to me, because I know you will.”

“Dinner, tomorrow at eight o’clock. I promise,” he said after a slight pause between them. “Cap’s signalling,” he told her.

Bonnie swallowed a lump in her throat before answering. “Okay. Go kick some robot ass, Hawkeye.”

She could hear the smile in his voice when he said, “Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snaps if you can guess what the prompt quote is from!!!!  
> So I may have gotten a little inspiration for this scene from Mia & Brian’s phone call in the latest Fast & Furious movie and I stole the whole Clint calling Laura “Ma’am” but I’m an annoying shipper and refuse to accept the family storyline in AoU.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	26. 522 Years of Experience: Bonnie + Kat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: 522 Years of Experience  
> Pairing: Bonnie Bennett & Katherine Pierce (Platonic)  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 257  
> Prompt: A & B taking care of a baby/child

“It can’t be that hard,” Katherine said with her head tilted as she examined the sleeping child.

“It can’t be,” Bonnie agreed. “We have 522 years of life experience between us. You’ve even birthed a child. It can’t be that hard to simply take care of one for a few hours.”

Hope stirred a little in her crib and Bonnie and Kat stayed deathly still, praying not to wake the sleeping child.

“Yeah but by the time I was an actual mother my child was fully self-sufficient,” Kat replied, voice barely a whisper. “I didn’t have to deal with the crying and the diapers and the feeding.”

“She is cute, though,” Bonnie said as she watched Hope’s little arms move as she slept.

Kat made a face. “Nadia?”

Bonnie gave Kat a pointed look. “No, Hope. I never thought a Klaus offspring could be so damn adorable.”

“How is Nadia, anyway?” she asked Kat as they moved out of Hope’s room to let the little baby sleep in peace, making sure to grab the monitor on the way out.

Kat fiddled with the monitor, making sure it was on and functioning. “She’s good. She’s happy living out a dull and mediocre life in Mystic Falls with the most ordinary boy possible. It’s every mother’s dream.”

They didn’t even get to the bottom step before they could hear Hope’s crying, they didn’t even need the monitor to hear it.

“Not it,” Kat said quickly and continued on wherever leaving Bonnie to glare at her back until she disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Remember, any requests feel free to send them through.


	27. Nothing Like This: Bonnie + Enzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Nothing Like This  
> Pairing: Bonnie & Enzo  
> Rating: G/T  
> Word Count: 319  
> Prompt: iPod Shuffle – Nothing Like This by Jessica Lowndes

Bonnie threw back her third shot of the night before letting some random guy drag her back out to the dance floor. She ignored Caroline’s worried stares as she moved against the pretty good looking guy she’d laid eyes on earlier.

She didn’t get why Caroline looked so concerned. Bonnie was only following her advice and moving on from the vampire who not only broke her heart but ripped it from her chest and stomped on it before throwing it in a wood chipper.

But nothing Bonnie did even came close to helping her move on from him. Every drink she took, every guy she made out with, none of it mattered because she’d wind up back at home wanting nothing more than to be in his arms.

No matter what she did, she wasn’t going to forget him anytime soon. Not after what she shared with him, something so beautifully passionate and amazing that she knew she’s never feel with anyone else. He had cared for her, loved her in a way she’s never experienced before and something she didn’t think she’d ever feel that way again.

Then he so cruelly ripped it away from her and she’s spent the last month trying to recover. Caroline’s been doing her best to help, insisting that Bonnie needs to forget about him and find someone else to move on with.

She tried, she really tried but every morning she’s wake up just as in love with him as she was yesterday, last week, and last month.

She was starting to feel like she was never going to forget. That something like this was not something anyone could move on from.

But she wasn’t going to stop trying/ the hurt, the ache she felt everyday she would just have to push down until she wouldn’t feel it anymore.

And until then, the booze and the boys would just have to do.


	28. Would You - Bonnie + Kol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Would You  
> Pairing: Bonnie & Kol  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 670  
> Summary: Bonnie and Kol’s relationship comes to a little fork in the road

“Would you let me turn you?” Kol asked suddenly, his voice was flat and his expression blank.

Bonnie’s eyes widened, she had been completely caught off guard by his question. “Excuse me?”

“Would you let me turn you?” he repeated like it was just a simple question, not a life changing decision.

“That question better be hypothetical,” she said and when he didn’t answer her she decided to turn it back on him. “Would you have taken the cure for me?” she shot back at him and folded across her chest. “Turned human for me?”

“It’s easy to say yes now that the cure longer exists,” he answered truthfully “But I can turn you right now. It’d be easy and would solve this problem. You could come with me and I wouldn’t have to worry about some vampire trying to kill you because you’re a witch.”

“What’s the point of this question? Why are you asking me about turning all of a sudden? This isn’t just about me wanting to go to New Orleans with you.”

Kol shrugged, he was trying to act calm and nonchalant but Bonnie could see right through his act. He was crumbling on the inside, just like she was. “It would have to come up eventually,” he said. “You’re mortal, I’m immortal. For now what we have works but it’s not going to last forever and if you have no intentions of turning then there’s a reason we should end this now, before either of us falls even further in love with the other and it’s even hard to walk away.”

She knew this was a ploy to not get her to go with him to New Orleans but she also knew he was being honest because she had thought about it to, but a lot of times she just tried to push it to the back of her mind whenever it popped up.

They couldn’t last forever, not without her making the sacrifice and giving up being a witch for becoming a vampire. That was the only possible way they could be together in the end but Bonnie didn’t know if she could handle being a vampire. She didn’t know if she could make that sacrifice.

“Maybe you’re right,” she said quietly, barely above a whisper but he heard her loud and clear.

Bonnie loved Kol but he wasn’t exactly the person she envisioned having a future with. A family was out of the question and she couldn’t grow old with him. The only way she could be with him was to give up being a witch and while it could be a pain in the ass most times, it was who she was and she didn’t think she could give that up.

But she didn’t want to give Kol up either. She needed him, she wanted him, and she loved him.

“But why can’t we worry about that later on?” she asked and stood in front of him, her hands holding his shoulders. “You could skip New Orleans and we could… I don’t know go somewhere, anywhere, just the two of us.”

“And put off the inevitable?”

“Things could change, you never know what the future holds,” she tried to persuade him with a smile but it wasn’t working. It wasn’t even about her turning, she knew that deep down. He just didn’t want her to get hurt in New Orleans and was using their very possible non-future as an excuse to keep her away.

Her hands dropped from his shoulders and she gave him a look that told him she wasn’t giving up.

“Fine, if turning is what will keep us together then do it,” she matched his non-expression and crossed her arms. “Turn me and then you’ll see that not even as a vampire can my safety be guaranteed. There’s nothing stopping someone from putting a stake through my heart or ripping it out. Hell, I’ll be more able to defend myself as a witch than I could as a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of Fool Me Once, Fool Me Twice (the last chapter) but I got rid of it at the last moment and I just found it among the crap on my computer so I thought I’d spruce it up a bit and upload it.


	29. We're Not Friends - Bonnie + Mary Louise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: We’re Not Friends  
> Pairing: Bonnie & Mary Louise (non-romantic) with mentions of Mary Louise & Nora  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 498  
> Prompt: “We’re not friends.”

Bonnie wasn’t surprised to see the blonde Heretic sitting at their ‘usual’ bench at Whitmore College. It was the second time this week. She held one take away coffee in her hand and the other sat beside her on the bench.

It was a weird little thing that they had going on, Hell Bonnie didn’t even know what was going on. Mary Louise had just appeared on campus one day and sat down beside Bonnie and started talking.

During one of their little coffee hangs (as Mary had taken to calling them) Mary had admitted to Bonnie that she felt she needed to branch out from the rest of the Heretics and Lily. She loved her family but sometimes felt she couldn’t go to them with her concerns because either they didn’t really care or they wouldn’t take her seriously.

Bonnie still didn’t know what made the Heretic seek her out of all people, surely Caroline seemed the more obvious choice.

“Hey,” Bonnie greeted Mary Louise as she neared her.

Mary turned her head and smiled at the other witch. “Hello,” she replied and picked the other coffee up and handed it to Bonnie.

“Uh, thanks,” Bonnie took the coffee cautiously (still not quite trusting the Heretic) and took a seat next to her.

“Not poisoned, I assure you,” the blonde smiled, reading the other witch’s caution. “Just a small thank you for the advice you gave me last time.”

If it wasn’t strange enough for someone she saw as an enemy to sit down next to her and randomly starting to go on and on about her girlfriend and the troubles they have been having thrown Bonnie for a spin that day. She had no idea how to react but eventually she began to listen to Mary Louise speak of Nora and their difficulties, especially concerning the other girl and how Mary feels she’s been pulling away from her.

 “Well, I’m glad I could help,” Bonnie gave the heretic a small but genuine smile and took a sip of the coffee, surprised that it tasted just like the one she would usually get herself.

Mary noticed her expression. “I have a good memory,” she said, recalling what Bonnie had ordered on their last meeting at the coffee cart not too far away. “Perhaps I can return the favour, if there was anything…boyfriend drama, perhaps?”

Bonnie scoffed and took another sip of her coffee. “No, I’m fresh out of those and right now I think it’s for the best.”

Mary repositioned herself on the bench and eyed Bonnie with interest. “Why is that?”

Bonnie gave the other girl a curious stare. “Why do you want to know about my love life – or lack thereof in this case?”

The Heretic gave her a smile. “We’re friends. This is what friends talk about, do they not?”

“Oh, we’re not friends,” Bonnie refuted quickly.

Mary let out a small laugh and playfully knocked Bonnie on the arm. “Of course we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want Bonnie to become friends with Mary and Nora!! I thought we were getting some Bonnie/Nora on the show but they shot that down pretty damned quick but hopefully they make up in 7x12!  
> I can totally imagine Bonnie always acting like she doesn’t care about them but is actually quite fond of them.


	30. 5 Star Safe House - Bonnie + Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: 5 Star Safe House  
> Pairing: Bonnie Bennett & Darcy Lewis (Friendship) – (TVD & Marvel)  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 614  
> Prompt: Hotel Room

“Holy shit!” Darcy exclaimed when they walked into the penthouse suite.

“Now this is a safe house,” Bonnie grinned as she scanned the room with awe and excitement.

The place was amazing. It was a two-level suite with a winding staircase with sheer curtains covering the incredible view.

“Can you believe they wanted to dump us in some study farmhouse in the middle of nowhere for God knows how long?” Darcy said with a laugh and fell back onto the plush couch.

With the latest threat S.H.I.E.L.D was facing, they had insisted that Darcy and Bonnie be relocated to a safe house immediately and thank God they left the location up to Tony Stark instead of Bonnie’s father, Nick Fury or else they’d be exactly where Darcy has been grateful not to be or some underground silo.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to want to leave this place,” Bonnie sighed as she wandered around the room. She went over to the windows and pulled back the curtains to let the sun through and reveal the beautiful view over the city but they were immediately closed again when the agent who had escorted them to the safe penthouse stormed over and ripped them back into the place.

“Oh, come on!” Bonnie glared. “We’re not even the targets.”

It’s true, they weren’t but her dad didn’t want to take any risks with his daughter’s safety and thus was having them treated as if they were the number one targets.

“Can’t take that risk, ma’am,” the agent said and walked back over to the door to stand guard with his partner.

“Ha!” Darcy laughed and pushed herself up on her elbows. “You just got ma’amed.”

Bonnie scowled and picked up the nearest pillow and launched it at Darcy’s head.

“God I wish they hadn’t taken my phone and laptop,” Darcy said and laid her head down on the pillow Bonnie threw at her.

“I guess they didn’t want the bad guys to know where we are,” Bonnie replied. “No doubt you’d be tweeting about this place.”

Darcy responded by sticking out her tongue.

Bonnie went over to the bar in the corner of the room and was very pleased to find I fully stocked.

“Oh, we are definitely going to have fun tonight,” she grinned mischievously at her friend and held up a bottle of vodka in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other.

“Aw yeah, it’s the good shit, too!” Darcy beamed and shot up from the couch and stood with Bonnie at the bar and reached for the bottle of whiskey.

“I feel a fame of Never Have I Ever: Avengers Edition coming on,” Darcy grinned and inspected the bottle of what Bonnie suspected was top shelf whiskey.

Bonnie’s smile faltered at the mention of the Avengers as it caused her to remember just why they were in this amazing penthouse in the first place and what the group she had come to think of as family would be doing tonight.

“You think they’ll be okay?” Bonnie asked softly to Darcy.

The brunette science assistant frowned before quickly covering it up with her usual bright smile. She felt the same as Bonnie did. “Of course they will be. They’re the Avengers. They’ll kick major ass and be back in time for breakfast.”

“By that time of course we will be well and truly smashed,” Bonnie said and raised the bottle of vodka higher, trying to lighten the mood and bring the topic away from the gloom of their friends in battle.

“Sounds good to me,” Darcy grinned and cracked open the whiskey. “At least Coulson left me my iPod this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	31. Emotional Blackmail: Bonnie/Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Emotional Blackmail  
> Pairing: Bonnie & Klaus  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 623  
> Summary: A request - Klaus taking Bonnie hostage for a spell and Bonnie freaking the fuck out.

Bonnie came to with a sharp gasp, shooting up from whatever surface she was laying on.

“Easy,” came a voice that immediately put Bonnie on edge and jogged her memory.

She remembered making her way back to her dorm after Lily Salvatore’s ridiculous house party before she was blindsided by being grabbed and a sickeningly sweet smelling cloth put over her nose and mouth. She slowly turned around and faced him with a seething glare. “Klaus,” she said his name with so much venom and contempt that she swore she saw him flinch. “What the Hell!” she cried out and threw the closest item she could get her hand on at him, which unfortunately turn out to be a pillow.

He dodged it with ease and rolled his eyes. “You should really sit down,” he said calmly which only made Bonnie’s anger intensify. “You’ve been out for a bit.”

“And whose fault is that?!” she yelled and grabbed yet another pillow and launched it at him. He didn’t bother moving this time and the soft square bounced off his chest and hit the floor.

She immediately looked around for something heavier. He grabbed the vase before she could even get her hands on it.

“Not that,” he said and moved it away from her by placing it on a faraway table. “That is priceless and took Elijah years to procure.”

“What am I doing here?” she demanded, her glare not moving from the hybrid. It had been a shitty few months for her and she’d be damned if she was going to let Niklaus fucking Mikaelson walk all over her and let him kidnapped her without a fight.

“My family and I are in need of some magical assistance that only you can provide,” he said getting right to the point and it nearly made her anger bubble over.

Of course she gets kidnapped for a goddamn spell because that’s all she useful for these days.

“You never heard of a phone?” not that she would have agreed, not over the phone and not in person. Him and his family could rot for all she cared.

He read her mind. “Like you’d have even answered any of my calls.”

“Then you could have saved yourself the trouble of the trip because I’m not helping you with anything,” she growled and headed for the door she spotted.

Klaus immediately moved in her way. “Just one little spell, Bonnie, and I’ll send you home first class.”

She rolled her eyes. “There is no such thing as one little spell with you, Klaus. It’ll either get me or someone else killed, and I’m not in the mood for either.”

He grabbed her arm with a gentleness that annoyed her when she tried to push past him.

“Bonnie, please.” Bonnie was shocked to actually hear something akin to pleading in his tone. “It’s not just for myself or for my siblings, it’s to protect my daughter.”

Even though she was aware that Klaus had some kind of miracle child with that werewolf Tyler knew, it was still shocking to hear him say the words ‘my daughter.’ And right on cue, Bonnie felt another presence behind her. She turned and saw the werewolf -her name is Hayley, if her memory is right- standing there with a child in her arms.

Bonnie gritted her teeth and inhaled, looking back to Klaus. “That’s a low blow.” He didn’t at all seem concerned with using his own child as emotional blackmail. “I’m not saying I’ll help,” Bonnie said, her tone short, “but start by telling me what’s going on.”

Klaus knew as well as Bonnie did, she was going to help.

Who could turn away from a child that needed help?


	32. Watch the World Burn: Bonnie/Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Watch the World Burn  
> Pairing: Bonnie & Klaus  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 503  
> Notes: Another re-upload

Bonnie Bennett stood outside the Salvatore boarding house with Klaus by her side. The night breeze causing her hair to wisp around her face, and the cool air clashed with her fire hot flesh.

The hybrid’s hand came to rest upon her shoulder, gently squeezing in encouragement. She looked to meet his eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips.

He was all she had now.

He was all she needed.

Bonnie turned back to the house. This was a warning. That was all. No one was home, no one would get hurt.

_Not yet anyway._

She stepped forward, crossing the line of salt as her fingers curled around the water bottle in her hands. She twisted the cap open, inhaled deeply before turning the bottle upside down, letting the contents spill out and onto the ground below.

When the last few drops fell to the ground, a small fire was created from the puddle of water.

Her green eyes moved from the flames and onto the house. She could feel the magic pulsating and flowing through her body as she focused on what she wanted.

That house up in flames.

“It’s working,” Klaus spoke with a smirk, his sensitive senses picking up the scent of smoke coming from somewhere inside the boarding house.

Bonnie flinched when there was a small explosion from inside the house. Every source of water inside was beginning to turn into flames, pipes beginning to explode when the water turned to fire.

She watched as the flames embraced the left side of the house in its fiery hold. She wished that Damon and Stefan were inside to burn with it.

Bonnie looked back to Klaus, he nodded. She stepped back over the salt line, a circle of fire trailing around the white lines as soon as she crossed it, magically sealing what was inside.

The fire would not stop until everything in that circle was nothing but ruins and ash.

She felt Klaus’ hand brush up against hers, their fingers lacing as they watched the boarding house burn.

“Never again,” she said with confidence, squeezing Klaus’ hand.

“Never again,” he repeated, bringing his lips down to her temple.

His arms ended up wrapping around her waist, chin resting on top of her head as they watched the flames engulf the house completely and a smile formed on her lips when Klaus whispered how beautiful he thought she looked as the light of the flames flickered against her skin.

She turned her head to kiss his cheek, his light stubble that she loved so much tickling her lips.

With a satisfied sigh she settled back in his arms, and continued to watch the house before them deteriorate and crumble in the vicious flames her magic had created.

Bonnie refused to allow the Salvatore’s to cause her any more pain and if by chance they did…well, it would not be their house she would burn. It would be them and whoever tried to stop her would burn along with them.


	33. You're the One: Bonnie/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: You’re the One
> 
> Pairing: Bonnie Bennett & Natasha Romanoff (past Bonnie Bennett & Rebekah Mikaelson)
> 
> Setting: Separate from my other Bonnie/Marvel stories
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Word Count: 717
> 
> Prompt: former partner returns and causes conflict in current relationship

 

**XXX**

“Should I be jealous?” Natasha asked as she peered over Bonnie’s shoulder to read the latest in a string of text messages to come through in the last few days from Bonnie’s ex. “She’s been texting you a lot lately.”

Bonnie let out a sigh and put her phone down on the bedside table, leaving the latest message unanswered. A smile slowly began to take form on her face when she felt Natasha’s lips on her neck, and her hands slowly begin to move up and down her sides.

“Of course not,” Bonnie said and her breath hitched when she felt Nat’s tongue run along her pulse point. “What Rebekah and I had is in the past.”

“I don’t think she’s quite gotten the hint.”

Natasha was right.

While in New York, Bonnie had bumped into her former lover and now Bonnie wonders if that was a chance encounter or if it was something Rebekah had planned. Since then Bonnie had received numerous calls and messages from Rebekah and she had a knack for turning up wherever Bonnie and Nat seemed to be.

Nat has been more than patient with the other girl’s behaviour but Bonnie can tell the redhead is at the end of her tether where the blonde is concerned. She had been more than tempted to rid the vampire from their lives but Bonnie had convinced her otherwise.

Nat may be an incredible spy and agent but Rebekah was an Original vampire, practically unkillable. It would take more than the Black Widow’s skills and intimidation to take down the vampire, or even scare her off.

“I’m sorry,” Bonnie apologised and pressed her forehead against Nat’s, “about all of this,” she added.

“Don’t be,” she replied and pressed her lips to hers. “I don’t blame her,” she said softly after pulling away from the short kiss, “If I had been stupid enough to let you go, I’d fight for you, too.”

Bonnie smiled against her lips. “I just want you to know that you are the one I want, you’re the one I love, Nat.”

She felt Nat’s lips twitch with a smile but she didn’t say anything. Verbally, Natasha has never said to words back to Bonnie but Bonnie has never doubted to other girl’s feelings towards her. She may not be able to say the words but she’s always shown Bonnie, whether it be the way she kisses her or the way she touches her body, the little smiles that are reserved for only Bonnie and no one else, but especially in the way they kiss. Whenever Nat leaves on a mission, it is always sweet and gentle, a promise that she will return and when she does, it is so incredibly passionate and never fails to leave Bonnie feeling breathless.

Bonnie’s phone vibrated again with another text message from Rebekah.

“Ignore it,” Bonnie dismissed it and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend “You’re leaving in a few hours and I want to spend as much time with you as possible,” she smiled.

Nat’s smile faded when Bonnie’s phone buzzed again with a new message. The redhead picked up the phone and read the message, her frustration made clear on her face.

“Nat,” Bonnie tried to get her attention away from whatever provocative message Rebekah had sent her by taking the phone from her tight grip.

“I may not be able to kill her but I can lock her up in the middle of nowhere.”

Bonnie frowned but took Nat’s hands. “I’m going to see her tomorrow,” she said. “And I’m going to make it very clear that I’m with you now,” she gave her girlfriend a soft smile. “There was a time where I loved Rebekah but that time has passed. You are the one I’m with, the one I love and she needs to accept that and move on, too.”

Nat’s eyes flashed with a vulnerability that is rarely shown on the redhead’s face. Bonnie brushed her lips against Nat’s, her hands framing her face.

“I don’t want to lose you,” she said. “Not to her, not to anyone,” she returned Bonnie’s kiss, deepening it by tangling her tongue with Bonnie’s.

“You’ll never lose me,” Bonnie promised between the passion fuelled kiss and let Natasha push her down on the bed.

**XXX**


	34. Dance With Me: Bonnie & Stefan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Dance with Me  
> Pairing: Bonnie and Stefan (platonic)  
> Rating: G/K  
> Word Count: 879  
> Setting: 3x20 – the decade dance  
> Summary: Bonnie and Stefan share a dance at the 20s party where he takes the time to apologise for what he and Damon did

All night Stefan Salvatore was unable to take his eyes off Bonnie Bennett. It wasn’t because the young witch was looking stunningly beautiful in her 20s get-up but because the smile that was on her face, a bright happiness that warmed the vampire.

Stefan had wanted to approach her ever since one of the hardest nights he’d had to face. Having to look someone he considered his friend in the eye with the intent to kill her. The hurt and the betrayal that was on her face when she realised what was happening had haunted him ever since.

But tonight, the look that had haunted him had been replaced with a bright radiant smile that had Stefan’s lips tugging.

She looked happy and if anyone deserved to be happy, it was her.

Elena had sensed that Stefan wanted to try and speak with Bonnie so she had coaxed Bonnie’s date onto the dance floor, leaving Bonnie over at the snack table, laughing at something Matt was telling her.

Matt was the first to see Stefan heading their way and he was greeted with a glare that warned him to walk the other way. Stefan had always appreciated Matt’s love and protectiveness for his friends but tonight, not even a threat from Klaus would stop Stefan gaining Bonnie’s forgiveness.

Bonnie turned around once she caught Matt glaring over her shoulder and her smile faded which was like a punch to Stefan’s gut.

“Bonnie,” he greeted softly before he looked over her shoulder and nodded at Matt whose glare didn’t waver.

“Stefan,” her voice was clipped and she eyed him warily which gave him the feeling that she’d never fully be able to trust him again after what happened, not that he expected her to, in fact, part of him didn’t want her to. “Are you enjoying tonight?”

Stefan was a bit surprised that she took the first step towards friendly small talk but on the same note, he could tell it was half-hearted and if he were to tell her he was having a terrible night, she probably wouldn’t care.

“Nothing like the actual 20s I’m sure,” Matt added, his voice friendly but his eyes icy with a non-verbal warning to stay away from his friend.

Stefan politely dismissed Matt with a smile and turned his attention to Bonnie. “Seeing as Elena commandeered your date,” he said, his eyes glancing towards a slightly awkward coupling of Elena and Jamie on the dance floor, “would you like to dance?” he asked and held out his hand.

Bonnie couldn’t help but arch a brow at the vampire’s offer and glance down at his open hand. She reluctantly placed her hand in his and nodded.

“Sure, why not,” she said, her voice taking on a casual indifference that stung Stefan more than her glares.

Stefan led the witch out to the dance floor, near to where Elena and Jamie were dancing in an attempt to ease Bonnie. She half-heartedly placed her hand on his shoulder as he took her waist. An awkward silence fell over the two of them as they slowly and tensely moved to the music, Stefan caught Elena’s pitiful gaze over the witch’s shoulder. The brunette made a gesture with her hand for Stefan to say something to Bonnie, to get a conversation going between the two of them.

He was stunned when she was the one who spoke first.

“You hurt me,” came her soft voice, heavy with emotion.

Shame and guilt coursed through him. “I know,” he said, “and I know there’s nothing I can say or do to take back that night. No amount of apologising will change it but I am sorry, Bonnie. Hurting you was never an intention of mine, I just wanted –

“To save Elena, I know,” there was no bitterness in her voice, just sadness. “It could have ended differently had you only come to me. We could have come up with another plan together.”

“Looking back,” Stefan said, pausing as that night flashed through his memory once again, “I’ve come up with at least fifty different ways that night could have ended, and none of them ended with you or your mother getting hurt.”

Bonnie was quiet as they continued to move to the music, again his eyes met Elena’s who gave him a small smile, obviously seeing that things between them were tense.

“I don’t expect your forgiveness, Bonnie,” he said, knowing that she wasn’t going to reply to his wish that things had gone differently. “But I hope you know I won’t give up trying to earn it.”

The song ended and Bonnie quickly dropped her hand from his shoulder and let go of his hand, taking a single step back. He was more than a little surprised when she stood there instead of walking off. She looked contemplative, mulling something over in her head and he hoped it wouldn’t be a cold dismissal.

“I appreciate you trying, Stefan,” she finally spoke after a moment of silence. “But what I need, is for you and your brother to keep away from me, especially your brother.”

She was walking away before he could even nod his head. She walked passed Elena and Bonnie’s date, the brunette’s eyes trained on them. She gave Stefan another smile before following after Bonnie, no doubt with an attempt to perk up her mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has taken me almost 2 years to write this goddamn thing! But I did it! I refused to let it beat me!


	35. All I Want For Christmas: Bonnie & Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: All I Want for Christmas is You  
> Pairing: Bonnie Bennett & Edward Cullen (TVD & Twilight)  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 463  
> Prompt: Party

This Christmas, the town for Forks had decided to throw a Christmas bash for the whole town and of course, Alice had jumped at the idea and headed up the decorative and planning committee, planning a party sure to blow everyone’s mind.

Unfortunately, that meant that Bonnie, along with the rest of the Cullen’s had been strong armed into helping the little pixie vampire, and Alice had left the very important task of decorating the tree to Bonnie and Edward. The latter, however, was far less than enthused with the idea of handling all those tiny, sparkly and delicate decorations all afternoon.

“Oh, stop being such a Grinch,” Bonnie said, noticing that Edward’s frown hadn’t disappeared in the whole time they had been decorating the tree. “This isn’t that horrible, is it?” she asked as she picked up another ornament from the box to put on the tree.

Edward was about to say something but Alice had come over to them.

“You can’t put that one there,” she said to him and pointed to the ornament that he had just hung up. “You have one just like it next to it.”

Bonnie noticed him inhale an agitated breath and remove the decoration, making a dramatic show of placing it further away from the alleged look alike.

“That’s better,” Alice beamed and turned to check on Rosalie and Emmett’s progress with decorating the hall.

“I know this isn’t exactly what you had planned for us today but we’re still here together, that counts for something, right?” Bonnie said and moved closer to him, placing her hand on his arm.

Bonnie was flying out in two days to spend Christmas with her mother and Edward was hoping to have Bonnie all to himself but Alice taking control of this Christmas party had thrown a wrench in his plans.

“I’m only going to be gone for a week,” she reminded him and stretched up to place a kiss on his cheek.

“I know,” he finally spoke. “I just didn’t plan on sharing your attention with my family and the whole town today.”

He turned and looked at her, his hands finding her hips.

Bonnie smiled and wrapped her arms around him. “I know, I wish we could spend Christmas together but I need to fix things with my mother.”

Edward dropped his head and pressed his lips against her forehead. “I’ll just have to give you your present early, then,” he said and she could feel his grin.

“You already have,” Bonnie said softly and closed her eyes. “You make me happy, Edward,” she said and opened her eyes to look at him. “All I want is to know that you’ll be here when I get back because I love you more than you can imagine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this just before last Christmas but due to not having my laptop I couldn’t upload it and then I forgot all about it until I found it in a folder with 5 other one shots.


End file.
